Meet Sophie!
by sunshine4evr
Summary: Sophie is adopted by the Cullens. But there is something wierd about Sophie. Set in New Moon R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

Five months. It has been Five months since my family has been dead. My name is Sophie. I'm 16 years old and I'm waiting to be adopted. My Uncle Scotty wants to adopt me but I don't want to move to France. Yeah I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy not wanting to live in France. I just want to stay where I'm at right now. I want to stay in Raleigh, North Carolina. So me and Uncle Scotty have made an agreement. If I can't find a family to adopt me in 6 months, then I'm going to go live with him. It's been five months. One more month to go.

EPOV

It's been a week since prom. I'm happy when I'm with Bella. My Bella. She still had that brace on her. She hated it. I thought it looked pretty on her. Anything that she's wearing is pretty to me. Right now me and Bella got out of the car and walked into my house. We were only in the house for five seconds and Bella is being hugged by Alice.

"Ugh. Alice can we at least be in the house for five minutes before you hug Bella?"

"Nope. Oh Carlisle wants us in the living room. Says he needs to talk to us about something."

I followed Alice into the living room. Everyone was already in here. I sat done on the couch and put Bella on my lap.

"Ok. I got a call today from the adoption agency. Since we help out there sometimes they asked me if we would like to adopt someone. A girl to be precise."

"YES!" Screamed Alice and Rosalie at the same time.

Alice got really excited about this. "What's her favorite color? How old is she? What's her name? What does she look like? More importantly, what's her name!"

I looked at Jasper and I immediately felt a calming sensation cover the whole room.

"Jasper cut it out!" Alice did not like Jasper using his powers on her when she was excited about something.

"Alice and Rosalie you need to calm down. Now to answer your questions Alice. I do not know what her favorite colors are. She is 16 years old. Her name is Sophie Mclean. I have a picture of her." Carlisle handed her a photo. She looked at it and handed it to Bella. In the picture was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a fair completion. "Now I want us to vote on this. To see if this is alright with everybody. Alice?"

"100% Yes!"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes!"

"Jasper?"

"Yes. If this makes Alice happy then my vote is yes." Alice smiled and kissed him.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Ok."

"Edward?"

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but I want to make everyone happy. "Yes."

"Then it's settled then. I will call the adoption agency and Alice could you write a letter to Sophie?"

"On it!"

Next thing I now Alice is already upstairs writing the letter. I hope this turns out ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is my first fanfic so I hope y'all like it. I have some good ideas for this story. So here is chapter 2! Hope y'all like it. (I'm from the south so I'll probably say y'all sometimes.)**

Chapter Two

SPOV

I have just been told that I have been adopted! Yes! That means I don't have to go to France! So I was adopted by the Cullen family. Amazing right! I love the Twilight books. Get this, they live in Forks! Wouldn't it be cool if the story was true! Yeah I'm sad that I'm leaving North Carolina, but as long as I don't have to go to France I'm happy.

Yesterday I got a letter from Alice Cullen. Weird huh? I'm leaving tomorrow for Forks. Right now I'm packing. I fished through my backpack and took the letter out. I wanted to read it again.

_Dear Sophie,_

_We are so happy that you are going to be living with us! If you could tell us about yourself so we could get to know you better. Well we can't wait for you to get here. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Alice Cullen_

The letter was placed in my hands a week ago. As soon as I read it I had to write back. Well I'll have a new life tomorrow.

APOV

Tomorrow was the big day! I had already seen what was in the letter before we got it, but everyone wanted to see what it contained. I didn't tell them what she wrote. Even blocked Edward so he couldn't see what was in it. Rosalie and Bella are really happy about the newest soon to be Cullen. I can remember what the letter read.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Hi! As you know my name is Sophie. The agency told me that you guys already have a picture of me. Well I am 5'4. My favorite color is purple. I'll eat anything except seafood. I'm really excited about meeting everyone! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Sophie._

Me and Rose can't wait to take her shopping! Her room is almost done. All we need is a laptop and then her room will be complete.

"Alice, Esme is going to the store to get Sophie food. Want to come with me to get her clothes?"

"Yeah. Be down in a second Rose." I went to find Jasper and tell him I'm going shopping. I found him and Emmett playing on the X-Box. "Jazz, I'm going shopping with Rosalie and Esme. Be back in four hours. Oh, and turn left."

"Hey! No cheating!" Yelled Emmett.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back Alice. Thank you by the way."

When I got to the car, Rosalie frowned at me. "For a vampire, you sure are slow."

I just stuck my tongue at her. This is going to be fun.

**Well that is all for this chapter. Sophie is going to be meeting the Cullens in chapter three. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I'm excited to show ya'll chapter 3! Hope ya'll like it. Also I want 5 reviews then I will put up chapter 4**

SPOV

I'm here in Seattle! The flight was ok, I'm just happy to be off of it. I don't enjoy flying. So apparently the Cullen's are going to pick me up at the baggage claim. I wanted to meet them so I hurried to go get my suitcases.

Once I had my luggage I looked around. Where are they? No one had a sign with my name on it.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhh!" I turned around to see a guy that was muscular leaning over and laughing his head off. Behind him a group of people came up to him. No way! I don't believe it! Right in front of me where the Cullen's! Bella was here too! She had that boot on so I'm guessing they killed James a couple of weeks ago.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hit him on the head for scaring me. "Sorry about him. I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett."

Alice bounded over and hugged me. "I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends! This is Jasper."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie." Wow. Jasper is in pain. I'm surprised that he was even in the airport with all these humans around.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Bella walked to me and hugged me. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you. Oh. This is Edward your new brother."

"Hi Bella. Hi Edward." I looked at Edward and noticed he was looking at me funny. Like he was frustrated when he couldn't read Bella's mind. Oh my goodness! He can't read my mind either! Yes! Now I don't have to worry about that.

"Sophie. Carlisle and Esme are home cooking you dinner."

"Oh. How nice."

"Ok. Edward you take Bella home. Emmett and Rose will meet us at home. " Edward left with Bella to go to the Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie left to go to her car.

"Ok. So Sophie you are going to be riding with me and Jasper. Carlisle let me drive his car."

"Ok."

EPOV

I don't get it. I can't read her mind either! Ugh. This is so frustrating.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella looked worried.

"I can't read Sophie's mind."

"Really? So you can't read my mind and you can't read hers?"

"Exactly."

"It's so confusing. I need to talk to Carlisle when I get home."

Once I had Bella at her house I started driving to the house. I needed answers and fast.

**Ok. So as I said before, I want 5 reviews in order for chapter 4 to be posted. Sorry, I just want to know what you think about it. Also, future chapters will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So I didn't get the 5 reviews like I wanted but I'm giving you this chapter anyway. I just had to post this chapter. Hope you like it.**

SPOV

Ok Alice just got to the house. I can't believe this. The house looks just like the Cullen's house in the movies! I am so happy right now. Jasper helped me get my suitcases out of the car while Alice flew into the house. Probably to tell Carlisle and Esme that I'm here. I don't think she should tell them. They probably heard us drive in with their vampire hearing.

The inside of the house looks exactly like it did in the movies also. It's official. I'm in heaven. I entered the living room to find Carlisle and Esme waiting for me.

"Sophie. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." Esme embraced me in a hug. Carlisle did also when Esme let go of me.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Trust me. It really was.

"Ok. So Alice take Sophie to her room. When everyone gets here we need to talk to you." Said Esme. Wait. They needed to talk to me? Omg! My first Cullen family meeting! They were also going to tell me that they were vampires. Best day ever!

"Come on Sophie." Alice grabbed my hand and all but flew upstairs. Jasper had already put my suitcases in my room. Alice led me to a room that was at the end of the hall. "Ok. So before I show you your room I just wanted to tell you." She pointed to the door that was across from mine. "That's Edward's room. If you need anything just ask him."

"Ok." With that Alice opened the door. I was mesmerized at the very site of my room. The walls were purple and the bed was white with a purple comforter and purple sheets. The room was huge and had a walk in closet. Unlike Bella, I loved shopping!

"Alice! I love you!" I hugged Alice. I was so happy!

I heard a door downstairs shut.

"Edward, Rose, and Emmett are here! Come on Bella."

When I got downstairs everybody was in the dining room. I guess this is where they hold their family meetings. Alice went to sit by Jasper. Carlisle looked up when we entered.

"Sophie. Please take a seat." The only seat available was at the other end of the table. Across from Carlisle. I took a seat and waited for them to start.

"Ok. Sophie since you are now a part of our family. You need to know something. What we are about to tell you is 100% true."

"Ok." Get on with it! Just tell me already.

"Well. Sophie." Carlisle took an unnecessary deep breath. Probably to calm him down. "Sophie we are vampires."

Everybody was looking at me. Probably waiting for me to scream and run out of the house. Boy where they wrong.

"Really? Wow." I know that I don't have to ask this but I knew that they would want me to know this. They don't know that I know everything that has to do with Twilight. "Does that mean you drink human blood?"

"No. We call ourselves vegetarians. We drink animal blood."

"Ok. So. When am I going to be a vampire?"

"NEVER!" Everyone except Carlisle, Esme, and Alice screamed. I knew they wouldn't want to turn me but them screaming at me only got me upset.

"That's not fair! You adopt me but your vampires and you don't plan on turning me! You would rather watch me die! Is that it?" Esme looked upset when I mentioned that they would want me to die.

"Of course not. We just don't want you to endure the pain that we did. You see when you get bitten, the transformation takes three days. You are in excruciating pain we don't want you to have to go through that."

"If you don't want me to be a vampire then why adopt me in the first place?"

With that I stormed out of the dining room and all but ran up to me room. When I entered my room I slammed the door and locked it. Why did the best day of my life have to suddenly turn to be the worst day of my life?

**Ok. So that's it for this chapter. Please review! Just wanted to let everybody know. I'm a senior in high school and I'll be busy for a while. I was just assigned a huge project in English and have to apply for scholarships. So it may be a while until I update. Sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Hello everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas! Now I have big plans for this story. This story is set in New Moon. Right now it's before New Moon but it will be set in New Moon. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SPOV**

How can they do this to me? It's not fair. Them adopting a human and not wanting to turn that said human into a vampire? Maybe I should run to Volterra and give the Volturi a visit.

No. I couldn't do that to my family. Esme would have a cow. Besides Alice would see me and stop me before I could try. _Knock Knock._

"Huh. It's locked."

"Sophie its Carlisle. Will you please unlock the door?" Might as well. They did adopt me and I don't want to give them a hard time. I got out of my bed and unlocked the door. I didn't bother to open it. Carlisle can just come in. I walked right back to my bed and lay down. I heard the door open and Carlisle came and sat on my bed.

"Huh. Sophie it's not like we don't want you. We do. You don't know how much you mean to us. Everyone didn't know you would take the news that we are vampires so well. Let alone you said you wanted to be one."

"Then why adopt me Carlisle? Why adopt me when you're never going to change me and I'll keep aging. I'm supposed to be your daughter but if I keep aging then everyone is going to think I'm either your mother or grandmother. I can't deal with that."

"I know you can't. The change is extremely painful though."

"I don't care." Right then I decided to do something stupid. Something really stupid. Something I knew I would soon regret. I got out of my bed as fast as I could and ran to the kitchen. I knew Edward couldn't read my mind but they might find out what I'm going to do and try to stop me.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I grabbed a kitchen knife and cut my arm. Boy was that a huge mistake. As soon as I cut my arm Carlisle was right beside me.

"Sophie what have you done?" I gave him a confused look. What did he mean by….

Oh no. I forgot. Jasper is new to being a vegetarian. Next thing I know I hear a crash and Jasper is running into the kitchen. His eyes are black. Crap crap crap. This is not good.

"Edward, Emmett get in here now!" Edward and Emmett were in the kitchen in a second beside me and ran over to Jasper. They grabbed Jasper by the arms and tried to pull him out of the room. Yes I want to be a vampire but I didn't want to be turned this way! Think Sophie think!

I ran to the sink and grabbed a rag. I started to clean the cut as fast as I could. Soon the blood had stopped and all you could see was a 5 inch long cut. I turned toward Jasper to see that he calmed down. He was just looking at me. All of the Cullen's were looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'll go pack."

Alice looked shocked. "Pack? Why would you pack your stuff?"

"Aren't you going to send me back? I made Jasper lose control. Jasper I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Huh. Sophie, it's ok. You didn't know that I was knew to being a vegetarian." Oh please. Just play along Sophie. Just nod your head and they won't suspect a thing.

"Sophie we'll turn you. Not right now though. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Carlisle." I went and hugged Carlisle."

"You're welcome. It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed Sophie."

"Ok. Night."

With that said I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. After changing it to some pajamas, I tucked myself in bed and wondered how living with the Cullen's would be like. So far I messed it up but I'll make it work out. At least they kept me. I smiled thinking how lucky I was as I drifted asleep.

**Ok. There you go. Please tell me what you think. R&R please! Hope everyone has a great new years!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. So the last chapter was crazy. She cuts her arm! Well I'm not getting any reviews. Please review or I'm going to send the Volturi after you! Also I DO NOT own Twilight. All the credit goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

SPOV

I woke up to rain pouring outside. Huh. I'm going to have to get used to it. Getting up I felt a searing pain in my arm.

"Ow!" I looked down to see the 5 inch cut on my arm. That was when the events from yesterday came back to my mind. "Jasper!"

I was still wearing my pajamas but I didn't care. Once I was in the kitchen I saw Esme cooking.

"Esme where's Jasper?"

"Upstairs I believe. Everything ok Sophie?" I ignored her question. I just turned and ran up the stairs.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I needed to talk to him.

"What?"

I turned around to see a worried Jasper looking at me.

I couldn't contain my relief. I ran and hugged him. It caught him off guard but he slowly put his arms around me. "Jasper I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!"

Jasper chuckled. "It's ok Sophie. Why would I leave?"

I looked at him. Crap. Bella's birthday disaster hasn't happened yet. Thank goodness. That means that I thought they were going to leave. Think Sophie think!

"Oh. I thought you may leave because of yesterday." I stepped back to see Jasper's expression. He sighed.

"Sophie we couldn't leave you. You're a Cullen now and Cullen's stick together." I smiled. I liked the sound of Sophie Cullen. Out of nowhere Emmett comes and stands next to Jasper.

"Yeah. If you weren't here then there wouldn't be a little sister I could tease and protect her from evil boys." I busted out laughing.

"But Emmett you're a boy."

"No I'm not. I'm a vampire boy but technically I'm 95 years old." Emmett looks so proud of this information so I just laugh and shake my head. Esme comes right before Emmett can pounce on me.

"Sophie it's time for you to eat."

"Ok. Thanks Esme." Just as I was heading to the kitchen I feel huge arms pick me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Once we are in the kitchen Emmett busts out laughing.

I just sigh.

When I'm almost done eating Alice comes in and says something that made me lose my appetite.

"Sophie your birthday is next week!"

Oh no.

**So I hoped you liked it. Please everyone I need reviews! Don't make me release Jane!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. I know that it's not exciting yet but trust me. Something is going to happen to Sophie. Let's just say it's going to get crazy in this story. ;)**

SPOV

"Alice. For the last time my birthday isn't tomorrow!" Ever since last week Alice has insisted that my birthday is tomorrow.

"Yes it is!"

"Alice. It's the first week of May. My birthday is July 28th."

"Then how come Cassie emailed me and said your birthday is tomorrow?"

"How did you get in contact with Cassie?" Cassie was my best friend when I went to the adoption house. We only knew each other for a couple of weeks but we were inseparable.

"I have my ways." Stupid annoying pixie.

"Ugh. Well you should know that Cassie was just playing a joke on you. People said we were so much alike that we should be twins. We were excited that someone told that to us that we said tomorrow was our birthday. My real birthday is in July though."

"Oh. That makes sense. Well I got you a present and I can't send it back."

Edward knew what she was thinking.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" He just smirked.

"You'll find out in 5 seconds."

"What," "5"

"Are" "4"

"You" "3"

"Talking" "2"

"About?" "1"

As soon as Edward said one someone knocked on the door.

"Sophie why don't you open the door?" Edward was having fun with this. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Thinks it's funny to tease me.

I walked over to the door and opened it. When I opened the door I couldn't believe who it was. What I saw made me scream.

"Cassie!" There in front of me was my best friend Cassie. Cassie looked the same. Short black hair that went to her chin. Strip of purple on her side bangs. She was taller than me because she was wearing heels. She's really about Alice's height.

"Hey sis. How are you?" After I released her from a bone crushing hug I ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alice!" Alice started laughing.

"No problem. I'm excited. Let's go shopping!"

"Ok." Alice looked at me.

"You don't hate shopping?"

"This girl? Please. She loves it."

"Thanks for answering me Cassie."

"Anytime." I just rolled my eyes.

When I looked at Alice I was terrified for my life. She was jumping up and down really fast. For a human I mean. Cassie didn't know they were vampires and I plan to keep it that way.

"Cassie let's take your stuff to my room and let you clean up while Alice calms down." When I said Alice I really was harsh when I said her name and I glared at her.

"Cassie how long are you here for?"

"I'm leaving next week. We get to hang out an entire week! Won't this be fun!"

"Yeah. It's going to be awesome!"

This is going to be a long and interesting week.

**R&R Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. So I'm not getting any reviews. So I don't know if ya'll are liking it or not. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it! **

SPOV

Today was the day Cassie is leaving. I didn't want her to leave. At the same time I wanted Alice to act human but that was hard for her this week. Alice had decided that while Cassie was here, we should have a fashion show. Bella was even a part of it.

Alice had Emmett dress up as a girl. It was hilarious. Rosalie even thought it was funny.

"Sophie!"

"Huh? What?" Cassie was the one that yelled at me.

"Hey my ride is here." Cassie's adoptive parents had driven all the way here to pick Cassie up.

"Oh." I walked Cassie over to her 'parents' rental car. Emmett had just put her suitcase in the trunk and shut the trunk door.

"Cassie thank you so much for coming!"

"Ha-ha. Anytime. Oh I almost forgot." Cassie went reached into her carryon bag and took out a small package. "Happy early birthday!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to be able to come see you on your real birthday so I thought that I would go ahead and give this to you." She handed me the package.

I took it and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace.

"Alice helped me pick it out."

"Cassie, I can't accept this. This must have cost you a fortune."

"Sophie just accept the gift." Alice was giving me the evil eye. Ugh.

"Thank you so much Cassie! I love it!" I scooped Cassie up in a big hug.

"No problem. Well I'll see you later."

I hugged her again oblivious to the fact that Alice was having a vision.

Once we were inside Alice and Edward were acting strange. They wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Alice are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes I'm fine." I wasn't convinced.

"Alice did you have a vision?" All of them had told me what their power was about a week ago.

Alice didn't answer.

"That's a yes then."

"What was the vision about?" Alice looked at me.

"I'm not totally sure." Then Alice comes and hugs me. "I'm so sorry Sophie."

"About what? Ok what is going on? You guys are getting me worried."

Alice looked at Edward. Edward just nodded. At this time I wanted to be able to read minds.

Edward sighed and took my hand. "Sophie you need to see something."

"Ok?" He led me to the TV and told me that I should sit down. I just ignored him and to tell me what's going on.

Edward sighs and turned on the TV. The first station it goes to is the local news. On the screen was a video shot from the air of a car on fire. I looked at everybody. They all looked sad and worried about me.

I don't understand. I looked at the car more closely and realized that I saw that car before.

Then it clicks. All I can do is scream and cry. Cassie. My best friend in the whole world was dead. Her body was in that car burning. I continued to cry. I did not notice that things started to rise into the air. When I opened my eyes I saw water, chairs, and dishes in the air. Everybody including me looked confused.

I couldn't contain my tears. I kept on crying and then the next thing I know, Esme's flower vase exploded and everything that was floating in the air fell to the floor with a crash.

Everyone looked at me. I knew that that explosion happened because of me. I made it explode. How is that possible? I'm still a human. I didn't want any more eyes on me. I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to bed. Please no one follow me." I didn't wait for their answer. I just walked to my room and closed the door. I didn't lock it. Vampires could rip a door off its hinges so what was the point. I fell onto my bed and continued to cry.

That was the first night in my life that I cried to sleep.

**I know it's sad. Cassie died. What about the things floating in the air? Weird huh? Well please R&R.**

**Hoped ya'll liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so weird things are happening to Sophie. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I do not own any of the characters except Sophie**

SPOV

It's been two days since Cassie's death. I haven't left my room in those two days except to use the bathroom. I refused to eat anything. What was the point when I wasn't hungry? All I did was lay in my bed. I wouldn't move. I just kept staring at the wall.

I knew everyone was worried about me but I just couldn't make my body move. It was as if my body was in hibernation. Everyday someone would bring me something to eat but when someone came to see if I ate it, well they were disappointed.

I just wanted to be left alone. I knew Esme was worried about me. I could hear her downstairs telling Edward or Alice to come check on me. I didn't want to upset her, I didn't mean to but Cassie's death was a huge blow to me.

Right now it was almost six at night. Esme was demanding someone to drag me downstairs or for Alice to throw me into the shower. She just couldn't stand my mopping anymore. Then I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I heard a knock and then the door opened. For the first time in two days, I moved. I moved my head to see who it was.

To my surprise it was Bella. Bella? She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Sophie can I sit down?"

"Sure." My throat my hoarse from all the crying.

Bella sat down on my bed. "I don't know what you are going through Sophie but I can tell you are upset. Esme is worried about you. We all are. Emmett wanted to come upstairs and drag you downstairs and demand you to eat. He even suggested that if you refused that he would force you."

I had to laugh at that.

"Sophie, I'm really sorry about Cassie. When she was here, I could tell how much she meant to you."

I smiled a sad smile. "She was really the only reason why I stayed in the orphanage place. She was my best friend and losing her like that just sent me overboard. It's like I had nothing left to live for."

"That's not true. You have me and the Cullen's. They are your family now."

"I am so happy to have another human to talk to. Thanks Bells."

She was in a fit of laughter. "Anytime. Come on. You need to get something to eat." I let Bella drag me downstairs and once I was in the kitchen, the whole Cullen family was there. On the table waiting for me was a huge plate of spaghetti, a mound of mashed potatoes, three biscuits, and a jug of lemonade.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what you would want to eat and how much you would eat." All I could do was smile.

"It's perfect. Thank you Esme." I walked over to her and engulfed her into a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Ok. Sophie?" I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"We'll let you eat first but after your done eating we need to talk about what happened when you were upset." He was talking about the objects floating in the air.

All I could do was sigh. "Ok." This was going to be a long night.

**What did you think about Bella having a conversation with Sophie? Well R&R Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. So summer is here! This chapter is kind of interesting. I hope everyone likes it! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Even though I wish I did. On with the story!**

SPOV

I sat down on the sofa. Everyone else was seated. I looked at Carlisle waiting for him to talk. To see what his theory on what happened to everything floating in the air when I found out that Cassie died.

Carlisle sighed. "I have been thinking long and hard about this. It seems that you have some kind of power or something."

"Power? But that's not possible. I'm just human."

"I know. I'm confused also. You know that Edward can't read Bella's mind or your mind. It's weird I know. It's kind of like you have something that protects you. It also seems that this power appears when you are in great pain. Whether it physically or mentally, it appears."

"No offense but I really don't know how exploding vases will protect me."

Carlisle nodded. "I know but you can always learn how to control it. But being human to control it is difficult. We might have to turn you earlier than expected."

Turn me? This soon? Don't get me wrong. This is what I want but I thought that I would have some more time to be human. Did I want to be a vampire right now? I didn't know. The upside of this was that I would get to live with my family forever. But was I ready at this moment to become a vampire? I did not know.

I was drawn out of my thought by a very loud "No!"

I turned my head to see Edward standing. He was glaring daggers at Carlisle. "Sophie will not become a vampire anytime soon. We will protect her and find a way to control her emotions. As a human. I'm sorry but I don't want Sophie or Bella to go through the pain of the transformation. On top of that their thirst for blood will be unimaginable. I've killed people before, and I don't want them to go through that pain that I had after I killed an innocent person."

Edward really cared for me? He didn't want me to go through all the pain that went with being a vampire. It was silent in the room. Everyone was either looking at Carlisle or Edward. I decided to break the silence.

"I appreciate everyone's concern for me but this is ultimately my decision. Edward, you're the best brother anyone could ask for. But I want to become a vampire. But Carlisle, to be honest, I don't want to be a vampire right now. I think I just want to be human for right now. To get as much of a human experience as I can before I become a vampire. Are you ok with that?"

Carlisle smiled a little. "If that is what you want Sophie, then that is perfectly ok."

"Thank you."

That was when Alice decided to talk. "Ok. So now that this conversation is over, I believe that Rosalie and I have a lot of planning to do."

I gave her a confused look. "What plans?"

"Well you don't expect us to not throw you a birthday party? Come on. It's in two weeks! That's not enough time. I really need to start planning. Come on Rose let's start planning." After that Alice and Rose ran out of the room at vampire speed and were already upstairs planning.

"Well I better take Bella home." Bella got up and came over to hug me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sophie. Glad to see that you're feeling better." I had to smile at that.

"Thanks Bella. For everything."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night." With that said everyone left the room to do something. I headed upstairs and went to my room. You would think that being cooped up in my room for so long that I had gotten tired of being in my room but that wasn't the case. All that information that Carlisle told me had tired me out. With that said I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Welcoming sleep to come over me.

**So what did everyone think? Please review! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. R & R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter for Meet Sophie. This chapter is about Sophie's birthday! Hope ya'll like it. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

SPOV

Today was July 28th. My birthday. I was officially 17! It's been two weeks since Carlisle talked to me about me having powers. Powers? It was still hard to get used to. Right now I was putting on a dress that Alice put me in. I was wearing a blue dress that stopped below the knees. It looked kind of like Bella's prom dress except there were no layers on it and it was strapless. It showed off my figure.

I put on Cassie's present she gave me when she was here. This was now my most prized possession. I missed Cassie every day. But I knew that she would want me to go on with my life. She wouldn't want me to be sad.

"Sophie! Its time!"

I screamed bloody murder. "Alice don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. I'm just soooooooooo excited!" I didn't think that Alice could be anymore hyper that she has been since I moved in. Apparently I was wrong. Alice grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. Alice had done an amazing job. The living room looked just like how Bella's birthday looked like. I was still in the works on planning on how I was going to stop that from happening.

"Alice. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I wanted everything to look perfect."

"It is. Thank you." I embraced her in a hug. I was so happy at the moment.

"Sophie!" I turn to see Bella walking towards me. In her hands was a small box. "This is from everybody."

I took the present and unwrapped it. Inside was a key on a keychain. My eyes widened. "You didn't?"

Edward chuckled. "Go outside and see for yourself."

I ran outside and before my very eyes was a Silver Honda Civic. "Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged everyone and ran to my new car. I already had my license so I turned my baby on and took it out for a test drive. I might not be a vampire but I love to go fast. Currently I was going 75 mph on a 45 mph road. Yep. I could get used to this. 10 minutes later I pulled back into my driveway. Once I was parked, Edward comes out. He does not look happy.

"Sophie! Don't you ever speed like that again!"

"How do you…..Alice."

Alice comes out of the house and skips over to Edward. "Sorry Sophie. Before I could block Edward from seeing my vision he saw it."

"Huh. It's ok."

"Sophie this is not ok! You drove 75 mph!"

"Edward you speed all the time."

"That's different." Edward starts to calm down a little. At the moment he is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How is that different?" I was talking in a normal tone because I didn't want Edward to start shouting again.

"I'm a vampire. I can survive if I do crash. But that won't happen. You're human. You could easily lose control of the car, crash and die. You're too important to this family. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my little sister."

"Wow. I'm sorry that I was speeding but you know that's not going to stop me from doing it again."

"Huh. You're just like Bella." I had to smile at that. "Well as long as you're careful."

"I will. I promise Eddie." Before he can say anything else I give him a hug and head into the house.

"Eddie?" Emmett happened to overhear our conversation. "Bwahahaha. Yeah Eddie be nice to the kid."

"Emmett I'm not a kid!" Emmett put on a mischievous grin.

"To me you are." Before I could do anything else I felt Emmett's huge arms pick me up. Next thing I knew we were running in the woods. Or he was running in the woods.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Yes I was shouting. I didn't know what Emmett had planned but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Emmett put her down! Don't you dare do it!" That was Edward's voice. I look up to see Edward running after Emmett with Jasper not too far behind.

"Too late!" I'm completely oblivious to my surroundings until it's too late. We were at a little river or lake. It had a waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful. That was when Emmett stopped running. I then realized that he stopped on a little cliff above the water. Before I could shout stop or ask for help he threw me towards the water.

I managed to scream before the water consumed me. Knocking all of my air supply out of me.

**So I wanted to stop there but I decided to keep going from here. :)**

I couldn't swim. I didn't know how to. Swimming never seemed important to me. Now it did. My lungs where hurting so badly. They were screaming for air. I wanted to go up to the surface but I couldn't. One I didn't know how and two my foot was caught on something. I started to see black dots cover my vision. Before I blacked out I saw that my foot was caught in some plants.

"Breathe!" I started to hear voices but I couldn't respond.

"Emmett I'm going to kill you!" I started to hear shouts and a thud. Something fell. Whatever fell, it was huge.

"How was I supposed to know she couldn't swim!"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have done it anyways."

Something was thumping. I then realized that my chest started to hurt. After one more thud, my eyes flew open and I started coughing up water.

"Oh thank goodness!" I looked up to see everyone surround me. Esme and Carlisle were right beside me. So was Bella. Alice and Rosalie were behind Bella. I looked over to see Emmett standing against a broken tree.

"Who did that?"

Jasper came into view. "I did. But I had help with Edward. We threw Emmett."

"Why would you do that?"

Edward then came up next to me looking worried. "Don't you remember? Emmett threw you into the water. You could have been killed!"

"But I'm not. He was just having fun. He didn't know that I couldn't swim."

Edward just sighed. "But if it makes you happy then I give you permission to beat up Emmett if he tries to do that again."

Edward smiled. "Deal."

"Hey!" I looked at Emmett. He looked like a wounded puppy. I busted out laughing.

"Can you guys take me home now? I'm really tired." Before anyone could say anything, I fell to sleep on the forest floor.

**This has to be my longest chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think! Next chapter is about Bella's birthday disaster. Dum Dum Dummmmmmmm. Sorry couldn't resist. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So this chapter is about Bella's birthday disaster. I'm excited because you will get view on how Jasper felt after he attacked Bella and you will also get to read on how Edward decides for him and his family to leave! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

I've been in school for a couple of weeks. I met Bella's friends and they were nice. I was surprised that Mike, Eric, and Tyler treated me the same as they did with Bella when she first came to Forks. Even though I tuned 17 about two months ago, I was a senior with Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. (**I decided to make Jasper a senior. In the books he's supposed to have graduated but in the movies he is a senior with Bella, Edward, and Alice.**)

Today was the day I've been dreading. It was Bella's birthday. I've tried to convince Alice about not having a party for Bella but she wouldn't have it. I even told her that Bella being such a klutz might accidently get a paper cut and Jasper might try to bite her. Hearing this Jasper and Edward agreed with me. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to get in the middle of the debate but they sided with me. Rosalie didn't care about it. She just said for us to figure it out. Emmett being Emmett wanted to have the party so he could install a sound system into Bella's truck. He also said that he would open Bella's presents. Upon that proposal I had to agree. Alice ended up winning the argument.

So it was decided that there would be a party tonight and Emmett would open Bella's presents. We just got to school and I saw Bella taking pictures of her friends for her scrapbook. I chose at that moment to run to Bella.

"Bella!" I engulfed her into a huge hug.

"Hi Sophie."

"Happy Birthday!"

Bella's eyes got huge. "Shhhhhhh! I don't want anyone to know!"

I knew the answer to this but they didn't know that their lives are in a book. So decided to ask anyway. "Why?"

That's when Edward decided to come up beside me. "I'm aging. I'm one year older than Edward." She looked at him while he said this.

"Bella I'm 109."

That was when I saw something from the corner in my eye. I turned to see none other than Jacob Black. My eyes instantly narrowed. As you can tell I'm a huge Team Edward fan. So I was not happy not see him here. "Bella you have a visitor." I pretty much snapped at her. As soon as I said that, I walked up to Edward. "Don't leave her alone with that wolf."

Edward seemed surprised that I knew this. But he didn't question me, he just nodded. With that said I marched into the school to get to class. I can't wait until this day is over.

Right now Alice is preparing for Bella's party. She gave Bella her dress today at school. I wasn't happy that this party was happening but I knew when Alice had an idea, you couldn't possibly change her mind.

That was when I saw head light coming. "Alice their here."

"What their early! I'm not ready yet."

"Huh. I'll go tell them." I got up and just rounded the corner when the door opened and Bella walked in with Edward not too far behind. "Alice wanted me to tell you that she's not ready for you two to come in yet."

"Ok."

That was when Bella noticed a picture on a wall. The picture of the Volturi. "Who are they?"

Edward frowned at that. "The Volturi. Sophie can you stay here. You need to hear this also."

I already knew what he was going to say but they didn't know that I knew who they were. "Ok."

"The Volturi is a very old, powerful family. No respect of the human life. They enforce the law."

"Vampires have laws?" This looked just like the movie scene.

"Only one. To keep our existence a secret from the humans. Unless you want to die."

"You've got to stop talking about that. If you where to die. I couldn't imagine."

Edward just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Everyone but my sister."

Alice comes bouncing in looking all happy. "It's time, it's time!"

Down stairs in the living room, everything looked absolutely beautiful. It looked just like the movie. Bella was getting hugs from every one. Well except from Rosalie.

"We got you a cake too!"

"Alice you didn't have too. I mean you don't even eat."

"Sophie does."

"Alice I said that a cake wasn't necessary." I'm rolling my eyes at this. That was when I saw the flash.

"Sorry. I found it in your bag. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh. Uh no."

"Bella I hope you don't mind Emmett opening your presents. Sophie was nervous that you would get a paper cut."

Bella smiled. "That's fine." Whew. So far so good. Alice handed Rosalie a present.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

"Oh. Thanks."

At that moment Emmett handed Bella a present. She shakes it. "Already installed it in your truck. Finally a descent sound system for that piece of crap."

"Hey. Don't hate the truck."

"Emmett here." Alice hands Emmett Carlisle and Esme's gift.

Emmett opened it and gave the unwrapped present to Bella.

"Tickets?" She looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"To Florida. To visit your mother. You've been looking a little pale lately.

I had to smile at that comment.

"Thanks." Bella smiled a little. Just as Bella was going to put the tickets back into the box, that's when it happened. The moment I've been dreading. The moment that I've tried so hard to stop. "Ow. Paper cut."

Then blood dripped onto the carpet. I immediately looked at Jasper. His face read everything he was thinking. He was hungry. Jasper starts to run towards Bella. Edward trying to protect Bella pushes her back. I think he forgot about his vampire strength because Bella went back a good ways and hit the wall with the glass that was on the table. She then fell to the floor with glass in her arm.

I turn around to see Edward push Jasper. Jasper lands on the piano. He starts running towards Bella again. This time Emmett catches him. That was when everybody smelled it. Bella's blood. They all looked at her.

I wanted to run to Bella. To protect her, but my feet where glued to the floor. I couldn't make myself move. All I could do was watch.

"Get Jasper out of here." In a second Carlisle's next to Bella. He holds up a bloody hand. Everybody goes outside except for me, Edward, Carlisle, and Bella. "Edward go. You're the only one who Jasper will listen to. Sophie go with Edward." I just nod and head to the door. I take Edward's hand and lead him outside.

That's when I heard a crash. I ran to the sound only to realize that Jasper was throwing trees. Alice looked concerned. "Jasper stop it."

"You don't understand. I lost control Alice! I almost killed Bella!"

I start to walk to him but Edward holds me back. "Sophie don't. You're still human. Give Jasper a minute or two to collect his thoughts."

"I can't just watch Jasper beat himself up about what happened in there. It was an accident."

"I know that." Edward looked upset. I pushed past Edward and walked to Jasper.

"Jasper calm down!"

"Sophie! Stay away from him." Emmett is holding me back while Jasper just looks at me. His face is emotionless.

"Emmett it's ok. I'm in control now." Emmett lets me go but follows me as I approach Jasper.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok. I could have killed her."

"But you didn't."

"But I almost did." During this whole time Edward was quiet. He hasn't said a word. I turn to him to see him staring at nothing.

"Edward?" As soon as I said his name, he snaps out of his haze and looks at me.

"We have to leave Forks."

"What! No we can't. Why would you say that?"

"Bella got hurt. All we are causing her is pain."

"Edward it was an accident."

"That's just it. What if it happens again?"

"Edward…" Edward looks at the house.

"I'll be back. I need to take Bella home. We will talk about this some more when I get back." Then he was gone. This is what I've been worried about. Him leaving. Him leaving Bella.

"Sophie, let's go inside while we wait for Edward." I let Esme lead me to the house. Once inside, I sat on the couch. Nobody said anything. Everything was quiet. It seemed like a decade has gone by when Edward finally shows up. He looks terrible.

Carlisle is the first to talk. "Edward I hear that you want us to leave."

"Yes. As long as we are here Bella is in danger of getting hurt." That was when I decided to speak.

"Edward we can't leave. Look at you. You look terrible."

"Sophie." Esme looks at me. She doesn't want me to tell the truth but Edward needs to hear it.

"Esme I'm sorry but he needs to hear this." Esme doesn't say anything. I take that as my cue to keep talking. "Edward if we leave you will be depressed. I see how you look at her. She will go into a depression too. Think about what she could do if all of us left."

Edward's face was expressionless once again. "It's for the best. She'll be fine."

"She will not be fine and you know it!" That was when I stood up. "Remember when I cut myself and Jasper ran to me? You didn't leave me."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

Edward looks me in the eyes and I see that his eyes are black. "Jasper did run to you but he stopped himself from hurting you. This time Jasper couldn't stop himself. Also, we couldn't leave you. Your family."

"Edward, Bella's family too! You two are dating. She's already apart of this family."

"Edward I have to agree with Sophie. This is a bad idea." Thank you Alice!

That was when Carlisle stood up to speak. "Edward I have to agree with Sophie." Yes! "But..." But? But what! "If you think this is for the best we will leave."

"What?" I was shocked. "Carlisle we can't leave!"

"I'm sorry Sophie but if Edward thinks this is for the best then we will have to." I was at a loss for words. "Everybody, we should probably pack some things up." I was too shocked to move. Alice had to drag me to my room.

"Come on. You need to start packing."

"Alice I can't. This is going to ruin him!"

Alice sighed. "I know, but like Carlisle said, we need to do what Edward thinks is best." I wanted to continue to debate about this. I wanted to scream. But I knew Edward wouldn't change his mind. So I started packing my clothes and some books. While I packed I looked outside my window. I knew this would be the last time in a long time that I'll be looking out this window.

**So what did you think? I hoped ya'll liked it! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

We have been driving for a while. We were heading to Alaska to stay with the Denali clan. I was nervous about meeting Tanya but reading about her in Breaking Dawn shows me that she's happy for Edward and Bella. When Alice wasn't looking I had put the Twilight books in my suitcase. I did not want her to find them. The drive was 50 hours long. So we had to stop so I could eat, get glass, and for me to sleep at a hotel.

We were about half way there. I've dosed on and off in the car. The mountains in Canada were absolutely beautiful. Right now we are in British Columbia. We are making good progress thanks to vampire driving. Before we left Forks, Edward said he wanted to be alone and would come visit now and then. I could tell that being apart from Bella was killing him.

EPOV

Being away from Bella was torture. Sophie was right. I shouldn't have left her. I had to though. She'll only get hurt because of us and I can't allow that. What happened with Jasper, made me realize that we could kill her. I didn't want her to die. She was my reason for existing. I was heading to Brazil. I would check in with my family now and then but right now I just want to sulk into my misery.

SPOV

It's been a long journey but we are finally in Alaska! We are about 15 minutes from the Denali clan, according to Carlisle. Everything was beautiful up here. The mountains with the snowy caps. Before long, we were heading up a driveway and stopped in front of a house. The house wasn't as big as ours was back in Forks, but it was still big.

I got out of the car and saw five people come out of the house. They looked just like the actors who were portraying them in Breaking Dawn. I just stood off to the side so I could let them talk. When it comes to meeting new people, I'm kind of shy. It was at that moment that Alice had to remember me.

"Oh Sophie! Come meet everyone." Alice took my hand and took me to meet the Denali Clan. "This is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazer, and Carmen."

"Hi." I noticed that Eleazer was staring at me intently.

Carlisle noticed this and came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "It's alright. Eleazer is just using his power. He can sense the gifts or talents of vampires and humans. Do you know if she has a power?"

Eleazer looked frustrated. "I can tell that she does have a power but I don't know what it is. It's very powerful though. That much I can tell. I'll probably be able to tell what her power is once she's a vampire."

As soon as he said that Rosalie looked mad. "She will not become a vampire!" Once she said that I got ticked off. No one tells me what to do!

"Rosalie that isn't your decision! I want to become one but not anytime soon. I have a say in this by the way. It's my mortality we are talking about." I noticed that Emmett was trying hard not to laugh. You could tell there was tension in the air. Rosalie sighed and walked into the house. Emmett not too far behind her.

I then noticed Jasper looking around. "Where's Alex?" Alex? Who was Alex? There was not an Alex in the books.

"Who?" Tanya smiled at me.

"Alexander. He prefers Alex though. He joined about a couple of years ago. Jasper he's out hunting. When he found out that you guys were coming and that you had a human coming also he kind of freaked. He wants to make sure he doesn't slip."

Jasper nodded. Jasper told me about his past but I was now curious about Alex's background. Jasper must have sensed me thinking about this because he looked at me. "That's Alex's story. He will have to tell you himself." I just nodded.

Kate skipped to my side. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Kate was probably my favorite vampire out of the whole Denali Clan. She led me into the house and was giving me a tour of the house. They had a kitchen and Carmen and Eleazer had just left to fill it up with food that I could eat. My room was on the second floor. The walls were a light green. It had its own bathroom. The room had a balcony. There was also a Queen Size bed. So far I liked it here. But this wasn't my home. My home was back in Forks.

I felt disgusting after our long drive here. So I decided to take a shower. My suitcase was already up here. So I grabbed my shampoo and a bar of soap. I laid a pair of clothes out for me.

I took a nice long shower. I let the water soothe me. My muscles relaxed and I forgot all about the events about us leaving Forks. Once I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed my clothes to change. I put on a dark pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt and my converse sneakers. I just finished brushing my hair when I heard a loud BAM! It freaked me out. I decided to go down to the living room to see what that sound was about.

Entering the living room I saw Jasper and another guy, who I assumed to be Alex, wrestling each other. They were both laughing. Apparently Tanya didn't like them wrestling in the house. "Guys take it outside! I don't want you two to break the wall like you did last time!" Last time? They must enjoy wrestling.

Jasper then stood up and saw me. He smiled "how was your shower Sophie?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Relaxing."

"Sophie I'd like you to meet Alex." Alex then turned around and once I saw his face I froze. In front of me was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life. He had topaz eyes, and dirty blond hair that went to his ears. He was about 6'1. Neither of us moved. We just looked at each other. After a while we heard a cough. That brought us out of our little world.

"Oh, um. Hi I'm Alex." He stretched out his hand.

I couldn't help but blush. "Sophie." I placed my hand in his. Instead of shaking it he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. That made me blush some more.

APOV (Alex)

Before me stood the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. For so long I've been alone and seeing this angel made me realize that she was my life now. Her brown hair and green eyes. I could get lost in those green eyes. That's when I heard a cough. It snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um. Hi I'm Alex." Oh, um? Way to go Alex. You just sounded totally stupid. I stuck out my hand. My angel smiled.

"Sophie." As soon as her hand was in mine I took her hand and put it to my lips and kissed it. Her cheeks started to turn red. She must be blushing. I straightened up and smiled. Where has she been all my life?

SOV

I was suddenly aware that we had an audience. Everyone was smiling. Well everyone but Emmett. He was grinning and was jumping too. Next thing I know Emmett has me in his arms and is hugging me. Hard. "Aww. My sister found herself a boyfriend!"

"Emmett…can't….breathe." Before Emmett could let go a force broke us apart and Emmett flew back 5 feet and hit the carpet. While arms caught me. I looked up and saw I was in Alex's arms.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He was growling.

"Alex I'm fine." Upon hearing his name he looked at me. His eyes softened. He helped me stand up. For a minute he looked nervous.

"Sophie is it ok if I showed you around Denali?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Alex then took my hand and put me on his back.

"Hold on." With that said he ran out the open back door and into the forest. He started climbing a tree. When he stopped on a branch, I looked my surroundings. Everything was beautiful. This reminded me of the scene in the movie of Twilight when Edward took Bella up in the trees. I then realized that Alex was staring at me. "What do you think?"

"It's absolutely breathtaking. Thank you." Alex's smile was even more breath taking. How I wanted to kiss those lips so bad. "Come on. There is one more thing I want to show you." With that said he put me back on his back and was leaping down from tree to tree. I held onto him tighter. I've never been happier in my life.

Once we were back on the ground Alex then ran farther into the woods. Then he stopped in a clearing. He put me down. I gasped when I took in my surroundings.

The grass was a beautiful green color. There was also a waterfall. I turned around to see Alex looking at me. His hand touched my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to that? I wanted to say thank you but that sounded lame. I just put my hand on top of his and walked closer to him. He looked into my eyes. Then he started to lean in. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It wasn't a peck. It was just a simple kiss. It was absolutely perfect. When we broke apart we just looked at each other. Alex then pulled me into his arms. "Where have you been all my life?" All I could do was hug him. I never wanted to leave his arms. Before we knew it, the sky was growing dark.

"I better get you back." All I could get out was an ok. Instead of putting me on his back, he picked me up and I was in his arms. He ran back to the house like that. I put my head on his shoulder. My eyes grew heavy.

I felt Alex put me on something soft. I opened my eyes and noticed I was on my bed. He kissed my forehead and stood up to leave. I took his hand. He looked back at me.

"Please stay with me." He smiled and lay down on the bed with me. He held onto me. That was how I fell asleep. This was the best day ever. I now felt complete.

**Sophie found someone! I felt that she deserved someone. What do ya'll think about Alex? Please tell me what you think! R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and put this on their story/alert! I love writing for everybody! So here is the next chapter! Hope ya'll like it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

SPOV

October

November

December

January

We have been in Denali for about 5 months. Today is Valentine's Day. According to the book Jacob hasn't changed yet. Not until sometime after Valentine's Day. These months have been the best. I've grown closer to Alex. We were inseparable.

Edward's last visit was in January. When he came to visit in October, I introduced him to Alex. He already knew him though. I didn't tell him we were together. I didn't have to. He could tell by the way we looked at each other. How we were always together. Edward said he was happy for me. I knew he was but I could see the pain in his eyes. He was thinking about Bella. I then realized that me being with Alex reminded him of Bella when they were together. When he first came to visit in November I got into a fight with him.

_**Flashback:**_

_Edward was here. I ran and hugged him. I missed him. It hasn't been the same without him. When I released Edward from my hug he looked at me and smiled. It didn't reach his eyes though._

_That was when Alex shows up beside me. Of course Edward already new Alex but he looked between us. He looked at our intertwined hands. Alex let go to say hello to Edward. I didn't listen to it though. My eyes never left Edward. I was studying his every move. How he held himself up. How his facial expressions were. I looked for the emotions to show up on his face. I was very observant. Overall, I concluded that Edward was depressed. Extremely depressed. He was probably as depressed as Bella was._

_Seeing him like this. Seeing him pretend, that everything was ok, made me angry. How could you possibly act happy when you were torn inside? Before I knew it, I snapped._

"_Edward I'm happy that you're here but you need to leave if you're going to pretend to be happy." Everyone looked shocked that I said that. Even Edward looked shocked. _

_He even lowered his eyes for crying out loud! "I don't know what you mean."_

"_Yes you do! Don't lie to yourself! You're in love with her but you are tearing yourself apart from being away from her! She's probably more depressed than you! This is your entire fault and you know it!"_

_ "Sophie!" I turned to see Esme looking at me. Not in a good way. _

_ "Esme I'm sorry but he has a right to know! Everyone is thinking it!" I whirled around to look at Edward again. I pointed my finger at him._

"_Unless you take your sorry butt and gravel at Bella's knees begging for forgiveness, I won't ever speak to you again!" With that I turned around and ran up the stairs. I didn't want to look at him. All this pitying him made me sick._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was true to my word. Every time Edward came I would only show up for him to look at me and then I would walk out. Alex and I got into a disagreement about this.

_**Flashback:**_

_Alex walked in and lay on the bed with me. I curled up next to him. "You should give him some slack. I know he's unhappy but you shouldn't give him the cold shoulder."_

_I looked up at him. "Alex he deserves to know the truth. And apparently I'm the only one that has the courage to do it." Alex just sighed._

"_I know but he's trying." That was when I got out of the bed and looked at him._

"_Trying? How is he trying? He's in denial and he's in pain. How can you defend him?" Alex got up and stood in front of me._

"_I'm not defending him. I'm just trying to tell you that you should speak to him and get this all cleared up."_

"_Cleared up?" I was basically fuming. Alex was keeping a calm exterior but I however was showing the anger in my voice._

"_He's not only in pain from losing Bella, but he's also in pain that his favorite sister is not talking to him." That hurt me to hear that. Although deep down I knew it was true. I started to calm down._

"_Fine. I'll try."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Edward hasn't visited yet but when he did I was going to talk to him. I didn't want us to be fighting. I can be unreasonable at times. That's what Alex tells me. I was in love with that guy. I don't know how he can like me. I'm not that pretty. I was pulled out of my subconscious when I heard the door open.

There standing before me was the most beautiful man and who I loved unconditionally. Alex walked to me. "Hey." I stood up and let him hug me.

I looked into his eyes. "Hi."

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Right now?" He smiled that smile that I loved.

"Yes right now." He took my hand and took me to his car, which was a 2011 Chevrolet Volt. We were on the road and I was looking around.

"Where are you taking me?"

Alex just chuckled. "You'll see."

We stopped at a gravel spot beside the road. There was a trail but it was barely visible. I was completely confused. I looked at him. He chuckled and took my hand. Come on. It's this way. We walked for about ten minutes until we finally came to a clearing. There was a lake that was below a water fall. Lilies were on top of the water. The most beautiful thing however, was a gazebo tangled with lights around it. There happened to be a blanket and a picnic basket in the gazebo. I couldn't say anything. There were no words. It was absolutely perfect.

I looked up at Alex and all he did was smile. "Come on. I know you're hungry." As soon as he said that my stomach decided to growl. He chuckled. "Come on." We walked over to the gazebo and sat down. In the basket were sandwiches. Those fancy dainty sandwiches. There was also sparkling apple cider. The food was amazing. But being with Alex made it more special. After he put the food away, he leaned over towards me. "Happy Valentine's Day Sophie." He leaned in and kissed me. This one was more passionate than our other kisses. I got one my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms circled my waist so he could pull me towards him. After a while we broke apart. I was gasping for air. Alex didn't have to since he didn't have to breathe, but he was gasping for air anyways.

After a while he composed himself. His face got a little more serious. "Sophie I want to tell you something. I know everything about you but you don't know anything about me. I want us to be 100% honest with each other."

"Ok." That was going to be hard because I did not want to tell them about the books.

"I want to tell you my background. How I became a vampire."

I was immediately focused now. I've always wondered how he became a vampire.

"I was born in Middletown Springs, Vermont in 1911. It was a very small town. The population was about 800. It was small but I loved it. I hated big cities. It was peaceful there and everybody knew everyone. When I was 3 World War I started. My father left to help the French in 1915. A year later we got a letter that said he had died in action. My mother was a wreck. I had an older sister. Beth had to take care of me and mom. When I turned 7 I started to help around the farm. We were poor but we managed. Everything changed however in 1919. I was 18. I woke up one night to smell smoke. I looked out my window and saw the barn on fire. I got dressed as fast as I could. I ran to the barn to get the animals out of the barn. There was a tree near the barn that was also on fire. The tree fell on our house. My mom and sister were in there. I didn't realize this until I got all the animals out. By then it was too late. I ran in but as soon as I got in the door there was an explosion. Mom and Beth died inside the house. I was on the ground in pain. I had burns all around my body. I realized that someone was next to me. He asked me did I want to die. I told him no of course. That's when I felt more fire in my neck. Three days later I woke up. My throat was dry. I was hungry. My creator Christopher already had a human waiting for me. I woke up in another barn. After I was fed he told me what I was. For the next 70 years I drank human blood. After a while I got tired of human blood. Crazy I know. I just didn't like killing them. I told Christopher about this and of course he was angry. He said how could I deny what I was. How could I deny drinking human blood? After more fighting he attacked me. I didn't have any choice but to kill him. It hurt when I did it because he was my best friend. After I watched him burn I decided to go somewhere else so I left Vermont. About a year later I had heard about the Cullen's and the Denali Clan. I came to Denali and told them that I wanted to become a vegetarian. They welcomed me with open arms. So here I am."

"Wow. Alex I'm so sorry." He looked at me.

"About what?"

"That you had to go through that."

"It's alright. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you." His hand cupped my cheek. I smiled. I had one question on my mind.

"Alex."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had any powers." He smiled at me.

"Yes I do. It's not the greatest power but it comes in handy sometimes."

"What is it?"

"I can communicate with animals. Some vampires have a power that they can make their scent disappear. A vampire like that came here one time. He was starting to show our existence. So I used my power and found him and killed him."

"Wow." He just nodded.

"Alex. Why me?" He looked confused.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me? I mean why do you like me. I'm not pretty. I'm just plain."

"Sophie you're not. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Your beautiful. Sophie I love you." I looked up at him. He loved me? This was the first time he said those three words.

"Alex, I love you." Alex smiled. He leaned in once again and kissed me. When we broke apart he got up and collected the basket and blanket.

"Come on. I need to get you back." I just nodded. We both started walking to the car. That night was the first night I dreamed of Alex.

**So what do you think? What would ya'll like to happen in the story? Also, I'm in the works with making a playlist for Meet Sophie! Any suggestions? R&R Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I would have put this chapter up faster but one I was in a car accident and two I had a lot of work to do in my English class. My English teacher is strict. Lol. I'm fine but my poor car! Ha-ha. So anyway, here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

It was the last week of February and I knew that Bella would find out that Jacob is a werewolf any day now. **(I don't know what month Bella finds out so I'm saying the last week of February.) **I also knew that once she found out, she would soon jump off of that cliff. I needed to stop that. I didn't want Edward to go to Volterra. Honestly, the Volturi scared me. I had no intension of meeting them anytime soon.

I didn't want to hurt Alex by leaving, but I knew I had to. It was for a good cause and I just hope that he would forgive me. The one problem was how to get to Forks. Driving was too long. Flying could work but it was about a two hour drive to get to Forks. Every chance that I got to be alone, which wasn't often, I spent it reading over some parts in New Moon. I knew the book by heart but I wanted to be safe and make sure what was going to come next. I had to think like Bella.

I was sitting on the bed I've been using. Alex then decided to walk in and sit on my bed with me. Alex watched me sleep every night. I felt safe when he was with me. I loved him unconditionally. He sat down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey."

"Hi." I was blushing. He had that effect on me. I know I shouldn't but I wanted to try something. It might be dangerous but I wanted to test Alex's limits. I leaned in and kissed Alex. He immediately responded. The kiss was growing deeper. I slid closer to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss only to start kissing his neck. I heard him moan. I brought my lips back to his. My hands were in his hair. It was then that I felt my back on the mattress. Alex was on top of me. His hands were on my waist. I broke the kiss to take off his shirt. He actually let me. I threw it across the room. I returned to his mouth. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I let him.

APOV

I walked in to watch my angel sleep. I did that every night. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I was surprised when she kissed me. I was happy. The kiss soon got deeper. I knew that I should stop it but I just couldn't. I was that weak. I was soon on top of her. I licked her lips asking for entrance and she let me. Our tongues were battling each other for dominance. I sucked her lip and I heard her moan. I unbuttoned her camisole and threw it to the other side of the room. She had a camisole underneath it. I slid my hand under the hem of it. I slowly moved it up a little. Just enough to show her stomach. I started to kiss her stomach. I started to nibble her belly button. Being careful so I didn't actually bite her. I heard her moan. I ground my hip more into hers. I returned to her lips only to start kissing her passionately. I had to stop this or I might do something that we both might regret. With that thought I broke away.

SPOV

I was stupid and selfish for doing that to Alex. He deserved so much better than me. I tested his limits and I wanted the kiss to go deeper. If that was even possible. When he broke the kiss I started crying. He looked surprised and guilty at the same time.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me angel. I'm far from that. I'm sorry about the kiss. It was stupid and selfish of me. I wanted to test your limits. You deserve so much better than me." I heard him sigh and felt two strong arms circle me.

"You're not selfish. I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're my everything. My limits aren't strong. I don't want to hurt you. Physically and mentally." At that I looked at him. His topaz eyes always drew me in.

I smile. "How did I get so lucky?" Alex smiled the smile that I loved.

"I don't know."

"I love you."

"I love you more." I smiled and he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Time for the human to sleep."

"Hey!" He chuckled. He lay down on the bed next to me. I snuggled into him. My eyes growing heavy until sleep overcame me.

_I was on a road. I didn't know where though. I saw movement on a cliff across from me. I looked to see Bella emerge from the woods. I instantly knew what was going on. She was going to jump. I sprinted to the woods. This could not be happening. I was soon on the cliff right behind Bella. Thank goodness! She hasn't jumped yet. "Bella!" She whirled around._

"_Sophie!" She ran and crushed me into a hug._

"_Easy Bella. I'm human too."_

"_Sorry. What are you doing here?" How do I tell her? I could tell her the truth. Your life story is in a book and I knew you were going to jump. No. That would not go over well. _

"_I wanted to come back to Forks. I can't stand Denali." That was a lie. I missed Alex. I hope she didn't see into my lie. "Bella what are you doing?"_

"_Oh. Umm. I was going cliff diving."_

"_Bella that's dangerous!"_

"_It's only for fun. I've been seeing Edward." She looked like something hit her when she said his name. I was going to kill him. "His apparition of course. I only see him when I do something reckless."_

"_This is completely reckless!" _

"_I know. I'm sorry Sophie."_

"_For what?"_

"_This."_

_With that she ran to the cliffs edge. I then knew what she was going to do. "No!"_

_She didn't listen to me. She jumped anyway. Into the dark abyss of the water below._

I woke with a start. It was just a dream. Thank goodness! I saw that Alex was gone. I need to get to La Push and fast. I had to do it soon. I walked down stairs to see everyone in the living room. "Morning."

Everyone turned and looked at me. "Sophie, we all need to go feed." Said Carlisle.

"Oh." Really? This couldn't be more perfect.

"Will you be ok alone for a couple of hours?" I waited a minute to answer. I didn't want them to get suspicious if I immediately said yes.

"Sure. That's fine. When are you all leaving?"

"Right now." I just nodded. Alex hugged me.

"See you soon." I kissed him on the lips. Passionately. This may be the last time in a long time that I'll get to kiss him.

After they left I ran up the stairs to get a duffel bag. I started throwing everything I needed into it. I even managed to get the Twilight books in. It took some effort but I managed to do it. Before I left, I grabbed a blank sheet of paper. I decided to write this letter personally to Alex. It took effort. I was crying while I was writing it. After I put it on my bed, which I knew he would find, I walked out the door and got into my car. I was still crying when I got behind the wheel. Next thing I knew, I was driving as fast as I could to get to La Push.

APOV

I knew something was wrong when Sophie kissed me. I ignored it though. It still bothered me though. That kiss felt like she was saying goodbye. I just wanted to get this hunting trip over with so I could get back to her. I had just finished eating a deer when I heard a gasp.

I spun around only to notice that the gasp had come from Alice. Oh no. She was having a vision.

"Sophie." She whispered it but I could still hear it. I was immediately in front of her.

"What about Sophie?" She looked up at me. If she were human, I knew she would be crying.

"She's gone." My heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was no longer hungry. I ran to the house. I noticed that her car was missing. No! I ran up to her room only to find a piece of paper on her bed. My hand started shaking. I had to calm down before I took the paper. I noticed that the paper was a little wet. They were in the shape of tear drops. I picked it up and started to read it.

_Alex,_

_I'm sorry that it has to be this way. I love you. I have some business I need to take care of. Please forgive me. Please tell my family that I'm sorry that I left. Please tell them that I love them. It hurts that I need to leave. I'll come back. I don't know when but I will come back. I'm coming back to be with you. If you still want me. You are my everything. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going. I know that if I did, you would only come to stop me. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm not going to say goodbye. I'll see you again. I don't know when though. All I know is that it may be awhile. So instead of goodbye, I'll say until next time. When I see you again, I'll explain everything. I love you. Until next time._

_With all my love,_

_Sophie_

My heart was broken. I handed Alice the letter. Everybody was in Sophie's room. I just stared at the wall. Everything started to fade. All I could see was Sophie's face. It tore my heart out. I have to find her. I need to get her back. When I turned around, I noticed that everyone was looking at me. They all had sympathy in their eyes. I had to leave. I didn't want to see them look like this. I looked at Alice and she just nodded. She knew I wanted to find her. She wanted her back too. With that confirmed, I ran out of the house to find my Angel. My Sophie.

SPOV

It's been a couple of days since I left. I was just exiting Seattle. The only time I stopped was to get gas, food and caffeine, to use the bathroom, and to sleep. I didn't stop at a hotel. I would just stop at a Welcome Center or Rest Stop to sleep. I didn't have the time to sleep at a hotel. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I guess I was in my thoughts longer than I thought, because I just past the sign that said I was in Forks.

APOV

I walked into the house. Alice looked up. I couldn't find her. It's like she disappeared. I've been gone almost 3 days and I couldn't find her. "I couldn't find her." I slumped into the sofa. If I were human, I would be crying. "I even used my power. They haven't seen her. A hurricane is coming and they were too busy to get away from it to notice her. It's like she disappeared." My face was in my hands. I was broken. It felt like half of me was missing. I looked at Alice. "Have you seen anything?"

She looked upset and frustrated. She shook her head. "No. Her future disappeared. I don't get it." I got up to leave to look some more, but Carlisle just put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"You should stay here. You need to calm down. Alice will be looking for her." I saw Alice nod her head. I exhaled loudly and walked up the stairs. I entered Sophie's room. I knew I shouldn't. It hurt coming in here, but I wanted to be alone. So I just lay on her bed, smelling her scent and blocked out everything.

**What did ya'll think? I loved writing this chapter. So much fun! Ha-ha. :) So I pretty much have a playlist for this story. I won't put it up for a while so until then I'll be giving you sneak peeks! A song on the playlist is ****Sleep Well, My Angel**** by We are the Fallen. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter for my story! I had to think really hard about this chapter. It took awhile but it's here! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

I was finally here! I was in Forks. It's been forever since I've been home. Home. That one word struck a chord in my heart. I missed this place. The trees, the rain, and Bella of course. She was the best friend I could ever have. I was going to kill Edward. I might be human, but I'll find a way. I'll rip him to shreds. Well maybe not that but I was going to make him pay. Maybe Emmett could help me. That word home made me realize something. What would happen to me and Alex? I couldn't leave Forks. I couldn't leave the Cullen's. They were my family. He lived in Denali. We would be separated. I couldn't handle being apart from him. Would he leave me? Sophie shut it! I need to worry about that later. Right now I needed to find Bella. I decided to stop by Charlie's house to see if Bella was home. I just turned on to her street and saw that Bella's truck was not here. Crap! That can only mean one thing. She's at La Push.

APOV (Alice)

I was with my family. Sophie had left. I didn't know why but she better have a good reason for this. Alex was a wreck without her. The way he looked did not look healthy. For a vampire I mean. He hasn't hunted since she left. He just stays in her room. Emmett had to literally drag him from that room. He sat on the couch but when everyone stopped looking at him, he just ran straight into that room. His hair was a mess. If he was human, he would be crying. He had dark circles around his eyes. Edward was supposed to visit in a week. He would be furious if Sophie wasn't here. He was just as protective over her as he was with Bella. Except Sophie was his sister. He was taking this protective older brother situation way out of hand. We have to get Sophie back soon. I went up to see Alex still in Sophie's room. It was sad. No not sad, heartbreaking. She is going to get an ear full out of me. **(I don't know if everyone has heard this phrase, but ear full means that a person is going to scold you for a long time)** "Alex." He didn't turn around.

"What is it Alice?"

"You need to go hunt. It's not healthy staying in this room. Sophie would want you to hunt." I should not have said her name because Alex was in front of me in an instant.

"She's not here! How would you know if she would want me to hunt or not? Nothing is the same without her here! Why would she leave? Without her I'm nothing! Since I'm nothing, I don't deserve to be alive!" He was yelling. Jasper was right next me trying to calm Alex down. "Jasper don't calm me down! I don't want to be calm!"

Jasper sighed. "Alice is right man. It's not good for you." Alex looks angrier.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving this room until she comes back."

Kate came into the room next. "Alex give me a hug." Before he could say no she enveloped him in a hug. Next thing he was on the floor. "I'm sorry Alex but I had to do that. Unless you want to get shocked again, I suggest you go hunt." Alex grunted but got up.

"Fine." He then jumped out of the window.

"Jasper please go with him and make sure he hunts."

"Ok. I'll take Emmett too."

Downstairs we heard Emmett's booming voice."Finally! He leaves that room!" Jasper kissed my forehead and jumped out the window. Emmett was running not too far behind him.

I sat down on the couch in the living room to calm down. That's when it happened. I had a vision. A vision I wished that I did not have. I gasped. No way! This was bad. Really bad! Everyone was in front of me in an instant. Except Jasper, Alex, and Emmett of course.

Carlisle came up to me. "Alice what did you see?"

I looked up at him with terror in my eyes. I opened my mouth to tell them what I saw.

SPOV

I was nervous. No not nervous, terrified. I hope she was at Jacob's house and not on the cliff. That would not be good. It would ruin everything. Just breathe Sophie. Just breathe. Everything will be ok. Of course, faith was not on my side.

I was on the road, driving towards Jacob's house. I saw movement on a cliff across from me. I looked to see Bella emerge from the woods. I instantly knew what was going on. She was going to jump. My heart literally sank. I immediately parked on a gravel place on the side of the road. I sprinted into the woods. This could not be happening. This was just like my dream. Not good. I ran as fast as I could. I ran so fast that I was soon on the cliff right behind Bella. Thank goodness! She hasn't jumped yet. "Bella!" She whirled around.

"Sophie!" She ran and crushed me into a hug.

"Easy Bella. I'm human too."

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" How do I tell her? I could tell her the truth. Your life story is in a book and I knew you were going to jump. No. That would not go over well. I could tell her about my dream, but I would sound like a lunatic and she probably wouldn't believe me.

"I wanted to come back to Forks. I can't stand Denali." That wasn't a total lie. I did miss Forks, but I also missed Alex. I hope she didn't see into my lie. I decided to act like I was noticing our surroundings for the first time. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Oh. Umm. I was going cliff diving."

"Bella that's dangerous!"

"It's only for fun. I've been seeing Edward." She looked like something hit her when she said his name. I was going to kill him. "His apparition of course. I only see him when I do something reckless."

"This is completely reckless! Come on I'm taking you home to Charlie." I took her hand and was walking back towards my car. I wasn't going to take a risk and let her walk herself. I felt her hand slip out of mine.

"I'm sorry Sophie." Before I could turn around and grab her again to stop her, she started to run to the cliff's edge.

"No!"

She didn't listen to me. She jumped anyway. Into the dark abyss of the water below. Her scream being silenced by the water.

Crap. This could not be happening. What am I going to do? Then I had a thought. A stupid thought. I knew I would regret it, but I had to try. I had to try something. It was better than not doing anything. I walked to the cliffs edge and looked down. All I saw was the dark water below. No Bella. That's when I jumped off the cliff. Falling into the water. To try and help Bella. Even though I couldn't swim.

I was soon submerged in water. I saw Bella under the water. Knocked out. By some miracle, I was able to swim over to her and grab her hand. I tried to come up for air but I couldn't. I wish I could swim. My lungs where burning. Spots where starting to cloud my vision. My hand went limp and I felt Bella's hand leave my grip.

I felt something heavy on my chest. That's when my eyes flew open. Water was coming up from my throat too. "Thank god." I looked over to see Jacob and Bella looking at me.

I sat up only to fall down because of a major headache. Jacob caught me and made sure I was ok. So maybe I do hate the guy, but he was being helpful. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh. I think so. What happened?"

"You and Bella jumped off of that cliff. I was able to wake Bella up before you. You two are crazy! Why did you jump?"

"I was trying to stop Bella from jumping."

"So you jumped after her."

"Well I thought I could try. I had to do something!"

"Sophie you shouldn't have done that! You can't swim remember?"

"Wait you can't swim."

"No." I felt two warm hands help me stand up.

"Come on. I'm taking you to Bella's house."

The car ride was silent. Well Jacob and Bella talked. I didn't say anything. I messed up on this rescue mission big time. Jacob pulled into Bella's driveway. Before he could say anything I ran to the front door. I knew Alice was here. Bella hurry up! And that dog is not answering any phones!

"Wait." Great. Bella was almost out of the truck and your wolf powers have to kick in.

"What is it?"

"Vampire." Bella looked scared.

"Sophie get back in the truck!"

"Jacob calm down. It's only Alice." Bella looked alert.

"Alice she's here?" I nodded. I pointed at Carlisle's Mercedes.

Bella jumped out of the truck and was almost at the door. Jacob was too fast though. "No I can't let you go in there."

"Jacob. It's Alice. She won't hurt me."

"It's a trick."

That made my blood boil. "Jacob it's not a trick. Alice would never hurt her or me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I live with her. They adopted me remember?" His head flew up to my face.

"That's why you smell disgusting."

"I don't have time for this. Bella come on!"

I ignored the rest of their conversation and waited until Bella came to the front door. I was growing very impatient.

Bella came back and unlocked the door. I walked in and turned on the light. There before us was Alice. She looked surprised and shocked and scared.

"Alice!" I let Bella hug her. She deserved it.

"Bella?" She looked at Bella then at me. When she saw me she looked relieved.

"Sophie!" She ran and hugged me. "How could you run away like that? How could you do that to Alex? Do you mind telling me how you two are alive?" This was going to be a long night.

**So what did you think? Please review! The next song on the playlist is ****Haunted**** by Evanescence. R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Everybody! How are you? I hope everyone is excited for the Breaking Dawn Part I Movie! I am! Also, if you like the Twilight Saga please read Until I Die by Amy Plum! It is very good! So this chapter and the next chapter, I'm very excited about. I have big plans for the next chapter. I told a friend what was going to happen and she begged me to submit the chapter soon. Hehehe ;) I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked but the reviews I have gotten I'm very happy about the outcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_Bella came back and unlocked the door. I walked in and turned on the light. There before us was Alice. She looked surprised and shocked and scared._

_"Alice!" I let Bella hug her. She deserved it._

_"Bella?" She looked at Bella then at me. When she saw me she looked relieved._

_"Sophie!" She ran and hugged me. "How could you run away like that? How could you do that to Alex? Do you mind telling me how you two are alive?" This was going to be a long night._

SPOV

After Bella explained everything, Alice looked shocked. "I have never met anyone that crazy before. Wait." Oh no. Alice turned to me. Crap crap crap. "Sophie, why did you come to Forks? More importantly, how did you know that Bella was going to go cliff diving?"

Might as well tell them the truth. "I had a dream. That Bella was going to jump from the cliff. So I drove to Forks to make sure she was ok. Or hoping that the dream wasn't true. Even if it was true, I knew I had to stop it." That wasn't a total lie. Yes I did have a dream, but I already knew what was going to happen.

Alice sighed. "Wow. That's interesting. But you could have told somebody. At least me. Then we could check up on Bella."

I was shaking my head. "If I told someone, they would tell Edward." Bella flinched. I felt bad about saying his name. "He is a total wreck without you Bella. If he found out he would go crazy. Probably do something stupid. Besides, if I told anyone, you wouldn't have let me go and help her Alice. This was something I had to do."

Alice sighed again. "You are right about that. About us not letting you come back I mean. Well, why did you jump in the first place? You know that you can't swim."

"Ok, I admit. That was stupid. But I had to try something."

"Wow. You are just like Bella." Alice started to make a face. She looked at Bella. "What is that god awful dog smell?"

Bella looked confused. "Oh. That would be Jacob. He's a werewolf."

"Bella, werewolves aren't good company."

"I could say the same thing about you." We turned around. There standing before us, was none other than Jacob Black. I am grateful that he saved my life, but I still can't stand him. This was like the scene in the movie where he comes and checks if Bella is ok. Except he is not wearing a shirt. Evil irresistible abs. I guess I spaced out because that's when Alice stood up.

"Well I wouldn't hurt her."

"Well that red head would."

Alice looked at Bella. "Victoria?"

"Yeah. She came back. For me."

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you or Sophie get pulled out of the water." Then realization dawned in her eyes. "I can't see passed you and your filthy mutts."

"Don't get me upset. Things are about to get really ugly."

Bella ran and got between him. "Guys stop it." Alice looked at Bella.

"I'll give you two sometime alone. I'll be back. Just as soon as you put the dog out." I had to smile at that remark.

Jacob looked at me. "You feeling better Sophie?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Bella where is Charlie?" I knew Harry Clearwater is dead, but since Alice thought I died, I wonder if anybody else did.

"He's arranging two funerals." Two? Are you kidding me? Rosalie if you tell Edward and Alex you are public enemy #1!

"For who?"

Bella looked at Jacob. Jacob sighed.

"Harry Clearwater and Quil Sr." What? He's supposed to be alive! That's horrible.

"I'm sorry." Jake smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Wait a minute. Jake? Why did I call him Jake? His name is Jacob freaking Black!

"It's not your fault." I walked out of the kitchen to give them privacy. That's when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Sophie?" I gasped. My heart skipped a beat. It was him. His voice. I've missed his voice. I'm close to tears. I'm so lost without him.

"Alex?" I heard him sigh.

"You're alive?"

"Yes but how did….." Rosalie. That no good for nothing…

"Rosalie told me. Why did you leave?"

"Long story."

"You can tell me soon." Soon?

"Where are you?" I heard a click. He hung up on me!

"Right behind you." I spun around and there in front of me was Alex. A pang of guilt pierced my heart. I ran to him and he engulfed me into a hug. "Thank god you're alright. I thought the worst. I couldn't live without you." It was then that I started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset. I had a dream about Bella jumping off of a cliff and I came here to make sure she was ok. I didn't tell anybody because Edward would hear about it and probably go mad. And no one would let me go if I told them about it. And I almost stopped her but she ran and jumped off a cliff. So I did something stupid. I jumped in after her. I don't know why. I had to do something. I just…" I was interrupted by Alex's lips on my own. My arms went around his neck. I kissed him deeper. I've been gone what 3 or 4 days? But it felt a life time since I last saw him. Last hugged him. Last kissed him. Alex was the one to pull away.

"Sorry. You ramble too much." I laughed.

"Yea. I do."

"I understand why you left. I just wish you would have told me. I would have gone with you. As for jumping off that god for sacking cliff, yea that was extremely stupid! You can't even swim!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"As long as you're here right now. Promise me something." I looked him in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me like that ever again." I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed him. I broke the kiss to hug him. This moment I did not want to leave him. I loved him unconditionally. Wow I sound like Bella. I was in my own little world that I was completely oblivious to the phone ringing.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jacob say "He's arranging two funerals." He then slammed the phone down into the receiver. I run into the kitchen to see Jacob shaking. Oh no!

"Who was that?"

Alice then come running in. "Bella its Edward!"

"Why didn't you give me the phone?"

"He didn't ask for you."

"I don't care!" I start dialing Edward's phone. Nothing. It's either in a trash can or he crushed it.

Alice then get's Bella's attention. They are going to leave for Volltera.

"I'm going too." Alice, Bella, and Alex look at me.

"No!" Alex and Alice said that. Alex yelled it though.

"Why not?" Alice looks frustrated.

"There is something weird about you. Something powerful. Me, Bella, and Alex know about that. What if something happened? The Volturi wouldn't let you leave! No. I'm not risking it."

I sigh. "Look. Edward thinks I'm dead too! Like you always say 'your Edward's favorite sister'. If I'm not there he might still try something. He may think Bella isn't really there!"

Alex looks furious. "I don't care! You aren't going! I won't let you!"

Alice sighs. "She's right Alex. She needs to come with us." Alex looks even madder.

"Fine. I don't like it but fine. I'm coming too though." I take Alex's hand. Alice then gets my attention.

"You can come Sophie but be careful. Don't get upset or try anything. If they find out about what you can do, they won't let you leave. They will make you a part of their guard. By force if they have to." I nod. Alex picks me up and runs to Carlisle's car. We are in the back seat together. Letting Alice drive and Bella have the passenger seat. No one talked until we got to the airport.

We were soon in the air. I sat with Alex. Alice and Bella sat in front of us. You could tell that I was nervous. I was fidgeting like crazy. I just hoped we weren't too late.

"Hey. Calm down." I looked at Alex.

"How can I be calm at a moment like this?"

"You just have to try." I tried but failed miserably at it. Alex sighed.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up from someone shaking me. I looked up to see Alex.

"Come on. We're here." I let him pick me up. We didn't walk once we got out of the plane. All four of us ran. Once we got outside Alice runs somewhere. Not two seconds later, she drives up in a yellow Porsche.

Once We are all in the car, Alice steps on the gas. "I hope you guys don't mind grand theft auto."

"Not today." Me and Bella say at the same time. Before I knew it, we were in Volterra.

**What did ya'll think? So please review. I love getting feedback. The next song on the playlist is drum roll please. (Drum roll) ****Riverside**** by Agnes Obel. R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hoped everyone liked the Breaking Dawn movie. I did! Oh and I hoped everybody had a great thanksgiving. So, I've thought through this chapter a lot. There will be a Sequel to Meet Sophie! Not sure what I'll name it yet. I do have a few ideas. ;) Anyway, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

SPOV

We were in Volterra. Me and Bella were both nervous. Bella was more nervous though. I could understand that. Alice was driving as fast as she could in the city. Move people! We are on a rescue mission here. There was a lot of red. I didn't realize that St. Marcus day festival was this huge. I looked at the clock.

"Alice. 5 minutes!"

"Sophie you need to calm down."

"Alice. 5 minutes!" Bella said it this time. Alice sighed.

"Both of you please calm down."

"Alice how can we possibly calm down?" Alex put a hand on my shoulder. Alex looked at me.

"You just have to try." I sighed. I did calm down a little but not by much. Alice stopped the car. We were in front of this archway. Me and Bella both jumped out of the car.

"Alice!"

"Bella you and Sophie have to stop him. I can't. Neither can Alex. If he sees us he'll only rush into it." I looked at Alex.

"Go. I'll be with Alice. He's under the clock tower. Hurry!"

Me and Bella slam our door and we are running. The crowd was huge. Bella stopped to look around.

"Bella! We have to go! We don't have time to be looking!" I grabbed her hand and we are running further into the crowd. We started to shove people out of the way. Move people! Someone's life is at stake here! We turn around a corner and in front of us is pretty much everybody that's at the festival. We start to run again. Pushing through crowds. They give us rude looks but right now I could care less. I'm trying to save my brother's life here! We just make it to the fountain when all of the sudden I trip. I fall flat on my face. Of course! The most important time of my life is trying to save Edward and I trip! Bella turns around.

"Bella go! I'll catch up. Go! I'm right behind you." I see that she nods and then she's gone. I catch my breath and then push myself up. I realize I have some scraps on my arms. I look up and see that Edward and Bella aren't outside. They must be making up. I run again and I'm running through the fountain. Hey I always wanted to run through the fountain. I'm soon inside the clock tower. Edward and Bella break apart to look at me.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." Edward lets go of Bella and rushes over to me. He engulfs me into a hug. I hugged him back. I won't lie. I've really missed him.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I thought that you were dead." He lets go to look at me.

"I'm sorry about those fights that we had. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not your fault. I deserved it." He engulfed me in another hug. "I've missed you."

I hugged him back. "I've missed you too Eddie." I loved to tease him.

That's when I heard a chuckle. Me and Edward stiffened. Edward didn't chuckle. And it was too deep to be Bella. Alice and Alex weren't here either. This could only mean one thing. I turned around to see Demetri and Felix walking towards us. Their blood red eyes trained on me and Bella.

Edward got in front of Bella and I. I grabbed Bella's hand. She squeezed mine. I was terrified.

"Eddie. That's sweet coming from your sister." Demetri and Felix looked exactly like the characters that played them in the movie. I guess Demetri was the one who chuckled because he looked very amused. Felix had a cloak on his arm. No doubt that it was for Edward.

"Gentlemen." I could tell that Edward had to force it out.

"I think we should go somewhere else. A more private venue." Yeah. To see Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Sure. Bella, Sophie, why don't you go enjoy the festival."

"The girls come with us." Felix looked really creepy when he said that.

"You can go to hell." That was when the door behind me flew open.

"Guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene now would we?" Alex was instantly by my side. I squeezed Bella's hand before I let go and took a hold of Alex's hand. I could tell that Alex was on edge.

"No we wouldn't."

"Enough." There before my eyes was Jane. She didn't look like what the book described her as. She looked more like Dakota Fanning. The only difference was that she looked more evil than the Jane in the movie looked. I am defiantly going to kill Rosalie when we get home. If we get home.

"Jane." She looked at Edward, Alice, and Alex. Then she looked at me and Bella. I noticed that she looked at me a little more than she did to Bella. Alex noticed this also because he put himself in front of me.

Jane started to walk away. Felix then gave Edward the red robe. I held onto Alex's hand and started to walk. I looked at Alice.

"Just do what she says."

We start to walk. Soon we enter the elevator. Jane let us go in before her. For a vampire, she can be polite. But in a sinister way. I held on to Alex for support. I could tell Bella was doing the same with Edward. We were both scared and nervous. I could feel eyes on me. Demetri was standing behind me. I knew he was looking at me. It made me squirm. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and sure enough, Demetri was looking at me.

"Can you please stop looking at me?" I felt Alex's hand tighten on mine. I looked at him. He wore an expression of warning. I turned back to Demetri. He was smirking.

"I'm sorry. You just smell so delicious." Alex growled and turned to shoot daggers at Demetri. Jane looked annoyed.

"Enough both of you." That shut them up, but they still kept looking at each other. If looks could kill, they both would be dead. The elevator doors finally opened. I was happy to be out of that elevator. I did not like tight tiny spaces. Once out of the elevator, we walked past Gianna. I ignored her but Bella didn't.

"Is she human?" Edward sighed.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"She wants to be one of them." It wasn't a question. Demetri leaned into me.

"And she soon will be." Jane kept walking, but I could tell she was smirking.

"Yes. For dessert." That was when I felt Demetri smell my hair. I instantly stopped walking.

He lifted up a lock of my hair. He smelled it again. "Forgive me. You just smell so…appetizing."

Alex growled and I was instantly behind him. "Leave her alone." Demetri smirked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help myself." Alex looked furious. I could tell he was about to hit Demetri.

"Will you two please stop it. Aro is waiting." Jane sounded annoyed.

Alex took my hand and turned around to start walking again. We were soon in front of two huge doors. They opened and that was when I saw Aro. He looked happy.

"Sister. You were supposed to bring back one and you brought three…..and two half's." Alec smirked. "Such a clever girl." Really? He couldn't just say that me and Bella were one. Instead he had to say two half's. That was when I saw someone standing next to Alec. Who was he? He defiantly was not in the books! Great. First Alex now this guy? Perfect. Just perfect.

He had dark brown hair that went to his eyes. He was about the same height as Alex was. The guys red eyes looked at me. We stopped walking and were now in front of Aro.

"So Bella and Sophie are alive after all. How wonderful!" Aro walked to Edward and took his hand. He started to explain to Bella what Aro's power was. I couldn't stop myself from taking a peek of the mystery boy. When I looked at him, he looked at me. Our eyes met but I quickly turned away. I looked at Alex. He looked nervous but I knew he wouldn't leave my side.

"So you can't read Bella's and Sophie's minds? I wonder if they are immune to ours." Aro walked over to Bella. "May I?" Bella gave him her hand. After I while he let go of her hand. "Incredible! I see nothing." He came over to me. He held out his hand. "May I?" I reluctantly gave him my hand. His skin was ice cold. He then let my hand go. "I see nothing as well." Aro turned to the mystery boy. "Ian?" Ian turned to me and Bella.

"Sit down." I was confused. Why would we sit down? I looked at Alex. He looked relieved.

"Ian has the power to control people. If he tells you to do something, your body does what he wants you to do." I looked at Ian. He looked frustrated.

"Yes but you two are immune to my powers." I looked at Ian. I noticed he hasn't stopped looking at me. There was something different about him. I turned to look at Aro. Behind him I saw Marcus looking at me, Alex, and then Ian. He looked bored but confused too.

"Jane?" Oh no. Alex got in front of me and Edward stepped in front of Bella. Jane smiled. Edward started withering in pain. I was terrified.

"Stop! Please stop!" Bella was panicking. Alec went and took Bella's arm. Preventing her from going over to Edward.

"Go ahead Jane." She looked at Bella and smiled. Nothing happened. She looked furious. I went to Alex's side. Jane turned to me and smiled again. That's when it happened. I was in pain. What was happening? I'm not supposed to feel any pain. I felt my feet leave the floor. I managed to open my eyes to see everyone was shocked. Even Marcus and Caius was.

"Stop." It came out of my mouth as a whisper. Then I got my voice. "STOP IT!" Then I felt an energy explode out of me. It knocked everyone off their feet. Marcus and Caius didn't fall because they were sitting down. I then fell and I landed on the cold marble floor. I was very weak. It took everything in me to just lift my head. I looked over to see Edward protecting Bella. She was ok. That's good. Alex was by me in an instant.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him. I tried to smile.

"Yes." It took everything for me to speak.

"Now wasn't that intriguing?" Alex stiffened. He scooted over so Aro could see me. But he did not leave my side. Aro looked at Alex. "Alex?" Alex stood up and put his hand in Aro's. Aro looked happy. "This is wonderful. Alex you have an interesting gift. Sophie you are a powerful one aren't you my dear?" Aro looked at Bella.

"This is very interesting. But, what do we do with you now?" I was confused. Why wasn't he talking to me? We were both human. Then I realized. Aro knows that I'm special. Too special to give up. He wasn't going to kill me. He was going to keep me here and turn me and make me one of his guards. My eyes widened in horror.

"Felix."

"No!" Edward flipped Bella over and ran at Felix.

"Alex." I looked only to see Alex was not at my side. He was on the other side of the room being held by Ian. I looked at Alex. He was looking at me with concern written all over his face. I looked at Ian and saw that he was staring at me. While he held Alex, he was staring at me. I tried to get up. To at least do something to get Edward to stop what he was doing. I just couldn't move. Every time I got on my arms and knees, they gave out on me. I was just too weak.

"Stop! Stop please! Kill me! Not him!" I looked over to see Bella looking at Edward. Felix had Edward by the neck.

"You would give up your life for someone who doesn't have a soul?" I wanted to slug Aro. Edward had a soul!

"You don't know anything about his soul." Thank you Bella for saying that!

Aro leaned into her neck.

"She will be one of us! I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

"Alice." Edward looked hurt that his sister would say that.

Demetri let Alice go. Alice walked over to Aro. She placed her hand in his. I could just see what Aro was seeing. I wonder if he was seeing the same thing that you got to see in the movie.

"Remarkable. What you have seen. It would be an honor if all of you joined us. Alice?"

"No thank you."

"Edward?"

"No."

"Alex?"

"No."

"Bella?" Bella looked shocked that he asked her.

"No..No thank you."

Aro sighed. "Such a pity. You four may go. Please make your preparations." Edward and Alex were released from Felix and Ian. Alex went right to me. Alex looked angry. He looked at Aro.

"Four? What about Sophie?" Aro sighed again.

"Unfortunately, Sophie is too powerful to give up. Therefore, she will join us." Edward looked beyond pissed.

"You ask vampires with powers permission to be a part of the guard. But you're making Sophie? She doesn't get a choice!"

"Again. She is too valuable to be given up." Marcus stood up.

"Aro." Aro looked at him. Marcus held out his hand. Aro went over to him and took it.

"Marcus can see relationships between people." Alex told me.

Aro looked surprised. "Really? Are you certain?" Marcus nodded. He still looked bored then went to sit down. Aro turned to me and Alex. Alex helped me stand up but still had his arm around me in case I fell. Aro looked at Ian as well. Ok what was going on?

"It seems that Alex and Sophie have a relationship." Alex smiled. I did too.

"Although," What? What was going on?

"It seems that Sophie has a tie to Ian as well." My eyes widened. Everybody looked shocked. Except for Marcus, Caius, Alex, and Ian.

Marcus looked bored. Caius looked like he wanted to destroy the world. Alex looked beyond pissed. And Ian didn't have an expression on his face. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

I knew that I needed to be a vampire but I wanted to choose when I turned. I looked at Aro.

"Aro." He looked at me.

"Yes Sophie?"

"Would it be possible if I could stay human until my 18th birthday?" Alex's arm tightened around mine. I looked at him. He did not look happy. I knew Alex wasn't fond of me becoming a vampire, but he was going to have to accept it.

"When is you birthday?"

"July 28th."

"That's only five months away. Very well. On your 18th birthday Sophie will be turned into a vampire." I nodded. This is what I wanted.

"Sophie is coming home with us." Alex said. Aro smiled a little.

"Sophie will be a part of the guard. However, she may go home with you until she is a vampire." Alex looked relieved that I was going to be coming home.

"But.." What is with all these buts!

"In order for Sophie to go home, a guard has to come with you. Ian in particular." I looked at Ian. Was that a smirk? I'm going to hit him!

"No!" Alex pretty much shouted it. "He is not coming anywhere near her!"

"Alex. Calm down." Even though I whispered it. I knew they could hear me.

Alice was instantly at Alex's side. "Alex. Its either she stays or Ian comes with us." Alex sighed in defeat.

Aro smiled. "Then it's decided. You all may go. Ian will be coming to Forks in a couple of days. Please give Carlisle my regards." I looked at Ian one last time.

He smirked. "See you soon darling." Alex growled. Alex picked me up and had me out of that room before Edward, Bella, and Alice. I didn't even know if Caius talked at all. Alex looked down at me.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright."

**What did ya'll think? What do you think about Ian? Please R&R! Oh and the next song on the playlist is**** Do You Realize?**** By The Flaming Lips.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. The holidays were hectic and since classes had started everything has been crazy! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! I'm sad that either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last chapter for this story! Don't worry though. There is a sequel I'm working on for this story. Also I have pictures on what Sophie, Alex, and Ian looks like on my profile. Ian wasn't a huge part of this story, but don't worry. He will be in the next one! Which is going to be called drum roll please! Drum rolls…Loving Sophie. I hope you excited as I am! Also the complete playlist for Meet Sophie! is on my profile. Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own Sophie, Alex, and Ian.**

SPOV

We just landed in Seattle. Boy was I tired. I was still weak from when that energy exploded from my body. I had to hold on to Alex for support.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" As soon as we got off the plane that's all Alex has been asking. I knew he was worried but I needed to be strong. For the both of us.

I looked up at him. "I'm sure." Just then everybody came into view. Alice went straight to Jasper. Esme ran to Edward.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Don't you dare do that again!" I smiled. Esme being the mother figure she was.

Carlisle went to me and Alex. Carlisle hugged me. "I'm glad the two of you are alright." I sighed. Carlisle looked at the state I was in. His eyes widened. "Sophie what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I need to rest." He nodded. Rosalie walked over to me.

"Sophie I'm so sorry." I just glared at her.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to Rosalie." I let go of Alex and started towards the doors. I need to get back home. That's when my knees gave out. One moment I'm heading towards the doors and the next I'm falling. I feel arms catch me and see I'm in Alex's arms. I managed to look at him before everything went black.

My eyes start to open. Last thing I remember was passing out in the airport. I look around to see that I'm in my room. My room in Forks!

I smiled a little and start to sit up.

"Oh no you don't." I look up and see Alex as he softly pushes me down on the bed. "You are not to sit up." He smiles. "Doctor's orders."

I smiled. "Your still here?" Alex looked confused.

"Of course I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you live in Denali." Realization appeared on Alex's face.

"Oh. That. I know that you have to stay with the Cullen's. And they are coming back to Forks. So I called and talked to everybody on the phone." He paused in though. I touched his hand for him to continue. He smiled at me. "I told them I was coming to live in Forks." My eyes grew big. I sat up. Who cares if Carlisle said I couldn't sit up.

"What?" Alex tried to push me down. I knocked his hand off my shoulder. "Alex stop it. I don't care what Carlisle said." Alex chuckled a little. "You're coming to live in Forks?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Alex smiled that smile that I loved.

"Why? I came to be here with you. I can't live without you. When you left Denali, I was heartbroken. Now that I'm with you, I'm not leaving. I don't want to feel that way again when you left." He cupped my cheek. I leaned into it.

"I'm sorry I left. I won't do it again." Alex growled.

"You better not or I'm going to hunt you down." I busted out laughing. Alex smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you." Alex leaned in and we kissed each other. It was the most passionate kiss that I have had so far with him. Then we heard a cough. I jumped away from Alex. He growled and turned to glare at the person who interrupted us. It was Carlisle.

"Sorry but Sophie I think we need to have a family meeting." I nodded. I got up and walked towards the door and noticed that Alex hadn't moved from my bed. Carlisle noticed this too.

"Alex I consider apart of this family too. You were part of the Denali clan and now you are with Sophie. This meeting applies to you too." I looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled and walked out of my bedroom. I took Alex's hand and we entered the living room. Bella was here too. Alex sat on the loveseat and pulled me onto his lap. Carlisle was the one who spoke first.

"First I think Sophie needs to tell us what happened in Italy." I sighed.

"Bella, Alice, Alex, and I went to Voltera to save Edward. Alex was opposed to it but Edward thought I was dead too. I knew that if only Bella went and noticed I wasn't there, he would assume she was a ghost or something. So when we made sure he was safe, well Jane took us to the Volturi." Everyone in the room stiffened. "That's when everything got weird. Ian and Aro couldn't use their powers on us. Bella was immune to Jane's power so I think everyone assumed that her power wouldn't affect me. Although it did."

"I felt an excruciating amount of pain. I felt my feet leave the floor and I was floating in the air. I was able to see everything. Next thing I knew, this huge amount of energy exploded out of me. Everyone who was standing was knocked off their feet. It even knocked Aro off of his feet." I took a breath and continued.

"Then a lot of things happened. I was literally had no energy in me. It took everything in me to even lift my head. When we were about to leave Aro said I couldn't leave. That I was too powerful to be given up." I couldn't go on. Alex noticed this and continued to speak for me. For that I was grateful.

"Then Marcus told Aro about me and Sophie's bond. But the guard, Ian, had a bond with Sophie too. The only way Sophie could come home was if Ian came as well to watch over Sophie. Until she's a vampire. When she's changed, then she has to be a part of the Volturi's guard. Sophie also struck a deal with Aro. Sophie's not to be changed until her 18th birthday."

Carlisle sighed. I looked up at everybody. Everybody looked shocked. If I was in their place I would be shocked too.

"Alice. When is Ian coming?" I looked up at Alice. She sighed.

"Either tomorrow or the day after that." I nodded. I looked at Bella and realized that she was here for the vote. For her to become a vampire.

"Bella." Bella looks at me.

"Yes?"

"If my answer counts. Then it's a yes. Yes I'm human right now but I do want you to be one of us…well one of them." Bella and Edward's eyes widened. I shouldn't have said that. That was totally stupid right now. But right now I was numb. I was joining the Volturi soon. No, I was being forced to join. Tears started to fall out of my eyes. I didn't want them to see me cry. I got up and went out of the door.

I started to walk in the woods. I just wanted to be left alone. I guess everyone knew I wanted to be alone because Alex hadn't followed me out yet. I just kept walking. Further into the woods and farther away from the house.

APOV

It's been 5 minutes since Sophie left the house. I wanted to go after her but Carlisle told me to give her some time alone.

Bella came to ask for a vote for her to be turned into a vampire. So that's what Sophie said when she said yes. We don't know how she knows but she does. The voting just ended. Edward is not happy. I kept thinking if I should go get Sophie when I heard Alice gasp. I turn and see that she looks scared. Then I realize she's not scared she's scared for someone. She's scared for the one person who isn't in this room right now.

"Sophie." I flew to Alice's side.

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see?"

"He's here. He came earlier than he should have." Ian. He was here. In Forks, and Sophie is somewhere outside. I didn't ask any more questions. I ran out of that house and went to look for Sophie. Please let her be alright.

SPOV

I've been walking for about 5 minutes. I kept walking until my legs gave out on me. I lay on the forest floor and curled in to a ball. Tears started flowing down my face. It seemed like I was curled into a ball forever instead of a minute. That's when I heard a twig snap. I lifted my head thinking it was Alex.

I knew he would come and get me. I sat up and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I stood up and felt eyes boring into my back. I turned around and my eyes widened in horror. Alex wasn't standing in front of me. It was Ian.

He wasn't supposed to be here for a couple more days. He must have changed his mind. Alice probably just had a vision of this and Alex was on his way to get me. I hope. Ian smiled. It wasn't a smile really though. It was a wicked smile.

"Hello Sophie."

"Hi." My voice was a whisper. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me. I jumped. Ian lifted his hand a put a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I couldn't speak or move. I was frozen in place. Not from his power, but from fear. My fear of him. He stepped closer to me. We were so close that I could feel his breathe on my face.

"You are so beautiful. I can feel a bond between us. Don't you feel it?"

Truth was. I did. But it wasn't as strong as my bond for Alex was. Ian placed his hand on my face and started to lean in. At first I was wondering why he was leaning in then it clicked in my head. He was going to kiss me. I couldn't move. Both his hands were on my arms so he would not let me get away. Our lips were just about to touch when suddenly he was gone. I blinked. I turned to see Alex standing between me and Ian.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ian smirked.

"Sorry. She's just so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself." Alex growled. I could tell he was about to fight him but then Carlisle stood between Ian and Alex.

"Stop. We don't want to cause any problems." Carlisle turned to Ian. "You must be Ian." Carlisle stepped forward and shook Ian's hand.

"Yes. You must be Carlisle. Aro sends his regards." Carlisle nodded.

"Next time you speak to him, tell him I give my regards to him, Caius, and Marcus." Ian nodded. "Do you know how long you will be staying with us?"

"As of right now, until her 18th birthday when she's supposed to be turned. I am then to take her to Volterra." I shivered at that. I didn't want to go. But I was being forced to. Alex growled. He was next to me in an instant. I clutched onto him for support. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

Carlisle nodded. I could tell he didn't like it but he couldn't do anything about it. "Ok. Well we are happy for you to stay with us, but please hunt out of Forks. We have a permanent residence here and we don't want to cause too much attention." Ian nodded.

"Very well."

Alex took my hand and we headed back to my house. All I wanted to do right now was go to sleep. Once inside I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I just finished brushing my teeth when I heard arguing.

I walked out to see Alex and Ian in my room. "You will not be in here while she sleeps!" Alex was fuming when he yelled this.

"I think I will. I'm curious about what a human looks like when they are sleeping." Ian didn't yell but he spoke it calmly and it had an eerie sound to it. I stepped up to them and looked at both of them.

"What's going on?" Alex kept glaring at Ian while he answered my question.

"Ian wants to stay in your room tonight while you are sleeping." I sighed.

"Ian are you thirsty?" Ian turned to me.

"No."

"You can stay in here but just for tonight ok?" Alex turned to me.

"WHAT? Are you crazy!" I sighed.

"Alex. It's just for tonight. Besides you will be with me too. So you two better behave while I'm sleeping." Ian smirked.

"Sounds fair." Alex kept glaring at Ian. Alex turned to me and his eyes softened.

"Fine but he sits in the chair next to the wall." I nodded. I turned to Ian.

"Does that sound ok?" He smiled. I took a step back. It wasn't an evil smile or a smirk like I'm used to. It was a genuine smile.

"Ok." I yawned. Alex took my hand.

"Come on. You need to sleep." I let Alex pick me up and put me in my bed. Alex laid down with me. I curled up next to him. I felt his hand caress my face then I fell asleep.

**Ok. So what do you think? Please R&R! Please go to my profile to see the playlist and the character pictures. Thank you everybody! Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story. Again please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody! I am sad to say that this is the last chapter for this story. :( There will be a sequel though! I'm hard at work on Loving Sophie. And let me tell you, it is so good! Now on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Even though I wish I did!**

SPOV

It's been three days since Ian has been here and let me tell you. It is hard. Alex can't go a minute without glaring at Ian or yelling at him to leave me alone. Alex went hunting one time and Rosalie stayed with me because Ian would be in the house while he went hunting. When Alex came back, I was pretty sure he was going to kill Ian.

Flashback:

"_Alex you need to go hunting."_

"_I'm not leaving you alone with him." Alex glared at Ian. Rosalie sighed._

"_I'll stay with her. You go and hunt with everyone else."_

"_See. I'll be fine." Alex sighed._

"_Alright. Rosalie I do not want Ian alone with her." Rosalie rolled her eyes._

"_Ok. I'll stay with her." I kissed Alex and then he left. Rosalie took my hand._

"_Come on. Let's watch a movie." I sat on the couch while Rosalie sat in the chair. Ian came and sat right next to me. I looked at Rosalie and noticed she had a smirk on her face. She meant for this to happen. She probably wants to get under Alex's skin. I turned my attention to the TV to watch a French movie. I couldn't even pronounce the title. Rosalie seemed to be enjoying it but I wasn't even paying attention to it. I was very aware of the closeness from Ian. I went rigid when he put his arm around me._

_When the movie ended, Rosalie said she was going to get me something to eat. I knew this wasn't true. She wanted me to be alone with Ian. If Alex found out she would be dead. I turned my head and noticed Ian looking at me. I was well aware of how close he was to me. I then noticed his eyes where almost completely black. Crap. I have to get away from him._

_I stood up to go to the kitchen when I felt his hand on my wrist. I turned and he was standing right next to me. He smiled._

"_How did you like the movie?"_

"_Um. I didn't really pay any attention to it. Couldn't understand it." He smirked._

"_I didn't pay attention to it either. But not for that reason." I gulped._

"_Why couldn't you pay any attention to it?"_

"_I was distracted." He put his hand on my cheek and brushed back a stray hair behind my ear. "I was distracted because of you."_

"_Why?" He sighed._

"_I feel a pull towards you. What Marcus said about us having a connection. I feel it. Don't you feel it?"_

_It took me a while to say it but I took a breath and said "Yes."_

_He leaned in and for a little bit he didn't do anything. He was so close that I felt his breath on my face. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. His hands were on my arms and my hands where on his chest. I should not be doing this. I shouldn't be having these feelings that I have towards him. _

_I'm in love with Alex. But I can't deny my feelings for Ian. That's when I felt a gust of air. I opened my eyes to see that Alex threw Ian at the wall. _

"_I'm going to kill you! How dare you touch her!" I gasped. I instantly felt guilty. I ran and pushed my way in between Alex and Ian._

"_Don't do this."_

"_Sophie can't you see that his eyes are black!"_

_Ian smirked. "I can control myself. Though I can't say the same thing for you." Alex growled and pushed at Ian. They were both outside fighting._

"_Alex stop it! Both of you stop it!" I made my way outside and tried to get them to stop. I then felt arms around my waist preventing me from going any further. I noticed that it was Edward who was holding me back._

"_Edward let me go! They are going to kill themselves!"_

"_No they won't."_

_I then saw Emmett grab Alex and Jasper grab Ian. Emmett dragged Alex towards the house while Jasper threw Ian at a tree. The tree instantly fell over. Carlisle was then helping Ian up. _

"_I think you should go hunt. Alex needs to calm down." Ian nodded and turned to look at me._

_He winked at me. "I'll be back." Then he was gone. Edward's arms left my waist and I instantly went inside the house._

"_I told you to stay with her!" Rosalie sighed._

"_I was. I had to go to the kitchen to get her something to eat. I didn't know what would happen when I left."_

"_She should have gone with you!"_

"_I tried." Alex whirled and looked at me. His eyes were ablaze with anger. I really felt guilty for letting Ian kiss me. "I got up to go to the kitchen when he stopped me." His eyes softened for a second then his anger returned._

"_I can't believe you kissed him." His eyes then turned sad._

"_I didn't kiss him Alex. He kissed me." Alex was instantly in front of me._

"_But you didn't stop him! He could have bit you." His hands where on my arms and he was shaking me._

"_Alex stop it. Your hurting me!" Edward immediately pushed him off me._

"_You need to go calm down. Just get out of the house for awhile. And don't even think about hurting Ian. The Volturi sent him and we would have a vendetta on our heads if you killed him."_

"_Fine." Alex turned to me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I can't believe you did that. Don't let him kill you. Because I won't be here to protect you." I gasped._

"_Alex no!" He was gone. Tears were instantly running down my cheeks. He left. My heart is broken. It feels like a part of me is punched out. I fall to the ground and arms catch me before I can hit the floor. I don't care who it is. I just keep on crying._

End Flashback

That was two days ago. Alex hasn't returned. I now know what Bella felt when Edward was gone. This felt worse when I left Alex to save Bella. I constantly woke up from nightmares. I can't stop crying. I only come out of my room when I need to. Ian stays in my room with me. He stays and when the nightmares come he's the one that wakes me up. I just cling on to him.

I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I look at myself in the mirror I see that I look horrible. I have bags under my eyes that are puffy from all of the crying I have been doing. My hair is a mess. It's everywhere.

Once out of the shower I dry myself off. I just changed into clean clothes when I hear arguing down stairs. I go to the living room and gasp. Right in front of me is Alex.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett look like they are going to kill Alex. Ian doesn't have an expression on his face. I know though that he won't do anything to help Alex. Alex's hair is sticking up everywhere. He looks horrible.

"Do you know how Sophie was when you left?" Alex hanged his head.

"She was a complete wreck! The only thing she did was cry! If she didn't love you the way she does I promise I would kill you!" Edward looked like all his rage came from Hades.

"Alex?" They all turned to me. Alex looked at me with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Sophie I'm sorry." I rushed over to Alex and threw myself at him. He caught me and just held on. I started to cry again. "I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." I looked up at him. He looked horrible. He has bags under his eyes. Alex lifted his hand and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't do that ever again. Promise me you won't do that again." I said. Alex hugged me.

"I promise." I smiled when he said that.

"I don't know what I would do without you." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I heard something break. I turn and see that Ian had broke Esme's table. It was now just splinters on the floor.

"Sorry. I'll go get you another one." Ian stormed out the back door. I ran after him.

"Ian wait." Ian turned around. He was mad. I knew this had something to do with Alex.

"So. Alex is back."

"Ian." Ian was right in front of me now.

"Did you forget what he did to you?" I flinched.

"No. I didn't forget."

"Did you forget that I was here for you when he wasn't?"

"No." Ian placed his hands gently on my arms.

"Then why can you so easily forgive him?" I paused. Ian looked torn. This was my entire fault.

"Because I love him." Ian flinched. He did not want to hear that. He let go of me and started to leave. I grabbed his hand before he left though.

"I love you too you know. You were there for me when he wasn't here. I won't ever forget that." Ian turned his head.

"What did you say?"

"I..I love you." Ian swept me up in his arms. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave. I can't take it if you left too." Wow. I sound like Bella. Ian leaned away and looked at me. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I'm going to go hunt. You can't get rid of me that easily." I blinked. Ian still ate humans. I shuddered at the thought of him killing people. "Are you ok? Are you cold?" I looked up and saw concern in Ian's eyes. I smiled. That wasn't it but I didn't want to tell Ian that. I'll talk about his eating habits later. "Go inside."

I just nodded. "Ok." I stepped away when Alex was beside me.

"Ian. Thank you. For being with Sophie when I wasn't." Wow. Déjà vu much? Ian's eyes hardened.

"No you weren't. Let me tell you. Don't do that again or I will help Edward kill you." Alex sighed.

"I won't stop you." What! I glared at Alex and Ian.

"Yes you will. No one is dying over me." Ian turned to me. He nodded.

"I'll be back." He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt Alex go rigid. Ian leaned back and smiled. Then he was gone. Alex sighed. I turned to him.

"Wow. That was a lot of control you had right there." He smirked.

"I thought I would allow it. For this time only." I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I love you." Alex placed his hands on my waist.

"I love you."

"Please don't leave me like that again."

"I promise." I leaned in and kissed him. This was the most passionate kiss I have had in a long time. I broke away from him and smiled.

Today was perfect. I had Alex back and Ian was here as well.

**What do you think? I hope ya'll liked it and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Loving Sophie will be posted soon. Thank you so much! And don't forget to R&R!**


	21. Authors Note

**Sorry for the wait! Loving Sophie is now posted on my profile. I've been hard studying for my exams. I hope you like it! And don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
